Brotherly Love
by Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ
Summary: What would have happened if Dan had actually won partial custody before the show even started. Would Lucas be different? And would Nathan be less if an ass? How would this effect the rest of the group? And what would Dan have done differently. Leyton Nale
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so... this is my first OTH fic so please be gentle because I've never actually wrote a fic for a show that's actually still going on. Oh and I don;t think I've written for a show that wasn't supernatural either. Well whatever so heres the basic idea: What would have happened if Dan had actually won partial custody before the show even started. Would Lucas be different? And would Nathan be less if an ass? How would this effect the rest of the group? And just so you know I do not do Brucas I'm with all the original pairings including Leyton, and Naley.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this cause trust me Carrie would have died.**

* * *

"Get up!" Nathan yelled walking into Lucas's room.

This was one of the things he hated about spending weekends at his father's.

"Come on." Nathan said impatiently.

Lucas sighed turned around peeked open his eyes to look at the clock. "Dude, it's 6 on a Saturday. Go to sleep."

"Sorry dude. Workout time." Nathan said pulling of Lucas's comforter revealing him in only boxers. "It's not like you have stuff to do today. Do you?"

"Yeah I plan on going to the library with Haley." Lucas growled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Who? You mean that nerd with the ugly sweater thingy Polongo, palasto?" Nathan said.

"Poncho dude." Lucas said from under the pillow. "And she's not a nerd she's my best friend."

"So if she gets married you'll be like her maid of honor. Does that mean your gonna wear a dress?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Tell you what if she gets married nefore she graduates high school then I'll wear a dress to the reception." Lucas said.

"It's a deal now get up." Nathan said.

Lucas mumbled something.

"Fine dude just remember you asked for it." Nathan removed Lucas's pillow and sat on his head.

"Ahhhh! Get your ass off my head!!!!!" Lucas screamed.

"If you don't get up I'm gonna fart on your head and hold your mouth open." Nathan said.

"Fine!" Lucas said. "Don't you have like a girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah well Peyton's being a bitch again." Nathan said. "She says I don't pay attention to her enough, we don't go out on dates, we're always with the guys, blah, blah, blah."

"Really?" Lucas said in a montone.

"Shut up." Nathan said.

"Whatever let's just get outta here I have to help my mom out later during the dinner rush." Lucas said.

* * *

"Hey mom, Haley." Lucas said when he walked into Karen's Cafe.

"Hey dude." Haley said to him as she closed the cash register.

"Hey honey." Karen said.

"What's up in the boring world of running cafes?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we are a waitress short and backed up as it is and we have to close soon." Karen said walking into the kitchen.

"Gee, a one dollar tip." Haley said. "Now I can get that new kidney." She dropped the dollar into the tip jar.

"Can I get another liver too?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Sure why not? I'm rich." Haley said.

The bell rang signaling that a new costumer was walking in.

"Can you please get this one, I'm already backed up as it is." Haley said.

"And get a tip that can pay for college?" He gasped in fake surprise. "Well duh!"

"Well duh!" Haley mumbled mimicking him angrilly.

Lucas turned around and grabbed a pad and walked over to the newly filled table."What can I get you litlle brother?"

"You now what I like." Nathan said.

"Little brother's girlfriend?" He asked Peyton.

"I have a name you know." Peyton snapped.

"Yeah but I like Little brother's girlfriend better." Lucas said as Nathan's phone rang.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. I'll be there." Nathan said into the phone. "Sorry gotta go."

"But Nathan!" Peyton said. "We have plans for the rest of night."

"Sorry I have to go. Me and the guys have stuff to do." Nathan said.

"But you promised we would go out tonight without the guys." Peyton complained.

"Well WE won't, I will." Nathan said. "Later."

"I hate your brother." Peyton said when he was gone.

* * *

**Oh my god tell if it was crappy. Becuase I have like no idea I just started watching One Tree Hill and are totallu obsessive. anyways REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This'll be a little longer than my normal chapters will be there wasn't a real good place to end this chapter besides were I ended it. Well read and review! **

**Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams**

* * *

"What can I get you?" Haley asked as she went to a table that held only Nathan.

"Not even a hi?" Nathan said. "I mean I am your best friend's brother."

"Barely." Haley said.

"Someone's in a PMS mood." Nathan said.

"Only for you." She smiled bitterly.

"It's only cause you want me." Nathan said.

"In about five seconds I'm going to refuse to serve you." Haley said.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Nathan said. Then his face got serious. "But seriously, I need your help."

"Gee, Nathan Scott needs something. Never saw that one coming." Haley said.

"Can you please put the claws away Tutor girl?" Nathan said.

"What do you want Scott?" Haley asked rudely. "I do have other customers."

"Alright." He took out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"My report card." Nathan replied.

"Ouch." She said looking at it.

"Exactly. I need a tutor and I need one bad or I'm gonna fail bad. Then goodbye to extracurriculars like Basketball. Goodbye scouts-" Nathan said before being cut off.

"And goodbye college scholarship." Haley said.

"Exactly." Nathan said quietly.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Haley asked.

"Well your the best tutor in school...and I'm just the best...so it's only right that you tutor me." Nathan said.

"Gee, let me think about that...no." Haley said.

"Okay. I'll pay you." Nathan said.

"I know you don't really understand this but I tutor for free." Haley said. "You know for like people who don't have the money to pay a tutor and actually want to go to college."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen. Nathan got up and followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Haley asked as she opened the door to the supply closet in the kitchen.

"Because I need you to be my tutor." Nathan said as she walked into the closet.

"Well I'm refusing to." Haley said as she grabbed some cups from one of the shelves.

"You can't refuse to help me." Nathan said.

"Says who?" Haley asked turning around partically so that she was looking at him but still had a hand on the shelf.

"Says me, thirty bucks an hour plus twenty for every A and," Nathan said. "...I'm guessing so will the principal when I tell him that a voluntary tutor won't help a failing student who only wants to raise his grade, to get into a good college, so he can get a good career, meet a good girl, and support a family." Nathan walked up to Haley so he was looking down at her.

He stared down into her eyes and felt a flicker of something but he wasn't sure of what.

"Fine." Haley stated angrilly as she caved. Then she heard a creak and looked towards the door that was closing.

"No! Nathan get the door!" She yelled.

He jumped and grabbed the door.

"Thank God." She mumbled. "That door cannot close on us."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the locks broken we would have been locked in here." Haley said. 

* * *

"What's up slut?" Brooke asked as she laid on the row of lockers next to Peyton's.

She looked at Brooke angrily and slammed the locker door.

"Nathan." Brooke said.

"The ass of the century bailed on our date yesterday." Peyton said then looked over to where Nathan and Lucas were sitting having lunch. "Then left me with his brother to be with the guys."

"You can leave me alone with Broody anyday." Brooke said.

"Please he's just like his brother." Peyton said.

"I actually don't think so. He doesn't have that assyness look." Brooke said.

"What the hell is assyness Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"The vibe." Brooke said. Then to Peyton's dumbfounded expression. "You know the I think I'm better than you vibe."

"Excuse me." A scrawny guy said to Brooke.

"Go away freshman." Brooke scoffed.

"I'm in your grade." The kid said. "I'm in like five of your classes."

"Oh right Lips." Brooke said.

"Mouth." He said. "And your kind of blocking my locker."

"And?" Brooke asked. Most guys would kill to even be near her. And now this little freshman-- oh Junior, right-- was complaining that she was leaning against his locker. What was wrong with him?

"I need to get something from there." Teeth or whatever said.

"Well get it later." Brooke said.

"I can't I need it now for the next ten minutes." Lips said.

"Ugh. Fine." Brooke snapped. "I have some recon to do anyways." She started walking following Lucas who was walking into the library. 

* * *

**OK so I was completely and utterly surprised at the response I got I had like 5 reviews in one day and a whole bunch of story alerts and stuff. Anyways I will try to update every week remember your reviews always help.**

**Ok so thought I would let you in for a little of a spoiler for my fic okay so...there will be a bit of leyton soon even a tiny bit of brucas for you (ewww...srry brucas'), I will probably keep the Naley line pretty original because I love them and who doesn't, I will have Dan (I know I hate myself) and the brothers will fight and start hating each other at one point. Well anyways my rants are over which means reviewing time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it was just a perfect place to end it. So yeah that's it have nothing to say anymore. It was a small rant.**

**Disclaimer: Really do you have to ask?**

* * *

"Hey there Broody." Brooke said to Lucas as she sat down next to him in the library.

"Hey Cheery." Lucas said putting down his book.

"So listen." Brooke said. "We've known each other what like five years now at least-"

"More like ten but okay." Lucas said.

"So like what are we waiting for?" Brooke said leaning closer towards him.

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

"You know. We've never had fun or at least my kind of fun." Brooke said then kissed him.

"Uh. Brooke." He said pushing her away. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Oh I get it." Brooke said. "You like tutor girl."

Lucas was about to deny any sexual feelings towards Haley when he figured it would get Brooke to back off. "You're right Brooke. I love her."

"Well that's okay." Brooke said standing up, but only so she could go over to his chair and strattle him. "She never has to know." She whispered into his ear. "I'm totally okay with a total physical thing."

"Umm...sorry Brooke but I can't." He said and gently pushed her off him and he got up and walked away.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Brooke whined. 

"Nothing Brooke he's an ass." Peyton said she couldn't believe that Lucas had cold heartedly turned her down. And lied about it. She could tell he thought of Haley as a sister and she could not let him do this to Brooke.

"I'll be back." Peyton said. Once I kick his ass.

"What?" Brooke asked. 

"It'll only be like half an hour promise." Peyton said then ran out of Brooke's room.

* * *

Lucas handed his mom another order for the cafe.

"Thanks Luke." She said.

"No problem mom." He said.

* * *

  
"I think we got it covered for tonight why don't you go and hang out with the guys." She said.

"Sure thing. Thanks mom." He walked out of the kitchen. He stopped at the supply closet to put his notebook inside when he felt himself be pushed inside and the door closed and the light turned on.

"How dare you?" Peyton yelled at him angrily. 

"How dare I what?" He asked. "I haven't called you Little Brother's girlfriend in at least two days."

"No moron. You completly turned Brooke down and lied to her why you did." Peyton said.

"How do you know that-"

"Don't even go there ok because Hayley's like your sister I've seen you two." Peyton said.

"Ok fine she bombbarded me and I panicked and when she mentioned Hayley it was the easiest way out." Lucas said. 

"You know that is a totally Nathan move and me being an idiot actually thought you were better than that." Peyton said. She turned away and reached for the door handle. 

She jiggled and turned it and it wouldn't open.

"Oh crap." Lucas said.

"What do you mean oh crap?" Peyton asked turning around.

"The door's broken and it locks from the outside." Lucas said. "We're trapped."

* * *

**Yeah I know you hate me for ending it there but it was the best place to end it. And luckily I was a couple chapters ahead so I was able to post this. Oh and for Sandy Murry yes Lucas will have HCM. Well I think that's it except oh my God I founda spoiler for the episode tonight and Ahhh! I really hope they aren't right. Well Later and I hate Carrie! Bitch.**

**RoswellJunkie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm extremely happy about Tuesday night's episode that I worked as hard as I could to get this chapter out today when I had nothing yesterday. (hey spoiler in case you haven't seen it yet) And I know you guys are gonna hate me I mean I hate me for this but so far this season I like Dan hey I would like anyone who got rid of Nanny Carrie! Ok and I was just waiting for Skills to scream hallejuah cause Haley was gonna kill him. And was I the only one who had season 1 (?) deja vu with Peyton about the kid losing?**

**Anyways for tonight I leave with this, the stupidest analogy I found: Mary and John had never met. They were like two hummingbirds who had also never met.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and I also can't stop the beat.  
**

* * *

"How can we be locked in here!" Peyton yelled.

"You see the door locks and we don't get out because it's locked!" Lucas yelled.

"Ok ok we can get out of this." Peyton said. "Cell phone."

She took out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons and it beeped. "Dead."

"Mine's outside." Lucas said. "But someone has to check this place when we close."

Peyton looked at her watch. "In two hours."

* * *

"Alright all you have to do is combine the like terms and there is your answer." Haley said to Nathan pointing it out to him in the textbook.

"Thanks." Nathan said. "I wouldn't be able to pass this math test without you."

"Well it's no problem really." She said in a monotone voice. "I just had to."

"Yeah listen." Nathan said moving his chair closer to her. "About that, really sorry. I just really needed a tutor. And I mean you even helped Di- I mean Tim pass and well let's face it, the man is stupid."

Haley sighed. "Yeah well Tim barely passed he had a C."

"Well thank you anyway. And I'm sorry about the whole threathing thing. I would never do that, I wouldn't turn you in." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but no matter how hard you try you still did and you're still a jackass. And if it weren't for the fact that you are Lucas's brother I wouldn't even think twice about letting you fail." Haley said.

"So I get the feeling your mad." Nathan said as she stood up.

"Hell yeah I'm mad!" Haley said.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because your an ass. You threatened to have me fired as a tutor. And don't lie to me and tell me that you wouldn't have becuase you would have. And the worst part is you probably would have gotten your way because you have this whole entire town rapped around your little finger." Haley said then walked away.

"Help!" Peyton called.

"I told you they can't hear us over the music and the noise in the kitchen." Lucas said rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh. Fine." Peyton said abd sat down on a box next to him.

"So..." Lucas said.

"This would go so much better if you didn't talk." Peyton said.

"You act like this is my fault." Lucas said.

"It is." Peyton mumbled.

"Ok how? By not having meaningless sex with someone I will always only love as a friend?" Lucas asked. "I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings but I'm not that kind of person."

"You think because you act like a nice guy that I'm going to forgive you. Try again." Peyton said.

"Whatever." Lucas said.

"If I die tommorow will this song live on forever?" Peyton sang. "Here is my unopened letter to a world that never shall reply."

"Unopened Letter to the World by The Atrias." Lucas said.

"What?" She asked.

"Name of the song." Lucas said.

"Hmm... Maybe you might just be a little better than I give you credit for." He raised his eyebrow. "At least music wise. Ok let's try this out."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I tell you the lyrics you tell me the song and the artist." She said.

"Fine but if I get a straight twenty you have to back off about Brooke." Lucas challenged.

"Thirty, plus you have to say the next line and you have a deal." Peyton said.

"Done." Lucas said shaking her hand.

"Good let's start with an easy one. These false starts, these small meals. They're for my, for my starving hands." Peyton said.

"Far More by The Honorary Title. Just treading, just treading shallow waters. Avoiding the drop, the drop in the ocean floor." Lucas sang the lyrics.

"This will go a lot better if your don't sing." Peyton said.

* * *

"Hey Ms. Roe." Jake said coming into the back room. "Are you leaving yet?"

"Yeah Jake. What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well my Dad and Mom are having a date night so I need to get home and take care of Jenny." Jake said.

"Well go ahead you now what you don't even need to check the storage rooms. Just lock up and go." Karen said. "I have to get out of here anyways. So I might be a while and you might as well lock up right now."

"Ok thanks Ms. Roe." Jake said as she got her jacket and left.

Then he turned off the lights, locked the door, and raced off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so for clarifacation Karen and Whitey will be the only non-relatives that know about Jenny. Now to the chapters.**

Disclaimer: No

"Ok...last one." Peyton said. "And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time."

"Oh easy!" Lucas cried.

They had cleared the space around them and created a bed like space with aprons and napkins under them. Then they decided to lay

"Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me." Lucas said. "A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live."

"Damn your right. Thirty straight. Have to admit you know your music." Peyton said.

"I like to think so." Lucas said.

"Oh my God what time is it? I'm starving." Peyton said.

Lucas looked at his watch and sighed. "Almost eleven. We've been closed for almost two hours."

"What?!" Peyton cried sitting up.

"Damn it!" Lucas cried. "Jake never does what he's supposed to do. He's always in a rush."

"Help!" Peyton cried.

She laid back down and sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Hold on." Lucas said. He walked around the medium-sized storage room before bending down and sticking his hand behind a shelf.

He brought his hand back out with a potatoe sack. "My secret stash." He smiled and brought it over to the "bed". "My mom is on this new health kick so I hid all this stuff back here so she couldn't get to it."

He took out chips, candy, and so much junk food it made Peyton want to throw up without even eating any. Peyton grabbed a pack of Sprees and began to eat them. Her stomach growled happily since she was finally getting something to eat even if it was candy. "Alright so tell me one of your best memories."

"Ok..." Lucas said slowly with a suspicious look.

"One that you've never told anyone before." Peyton said.

"Alright. Ok so it was my twelth birthday." Lucas said taking a bite from chip. "And my mom had just started the business and well she didn't have a lot of money. And I really didn't expect anything, and I didn't want anything from her. And my dad had already gotten me some cool toy thing that I don't even remember what it was. I got hom from my dad's and my mom had this box." Lucas dug inside the bag for a hot bottle of soda. Then took a drink when he found it. "So I opened it and it was a pair of converse."

"Ok confused." Peyton said.

"Well, it;s ot like it was my first pair or anything my dad had gotten me a whole bunch but it was the first one my mom had gotten me. And she told me that the day before she had booked a huge catering thing. And I just remember being so proud of her. So proud that I wore those converses everyday for a whole year. And eveyday I would take my time and tie them correctly and I would clean them everyday." Lucas said. "And it was like my first REAL pair of converse."

Peyton tucked her feet under her legs to hide the pair of many converses that she had. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah, well it's all true." Lucas said.

"I was wrong. You aren't anything like Nathan." Peyton said scooting over to him.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Lucas said laughing.

"Yeah, well it's all true." Peyton said repeating his words.

Their faces inched closer until Peyton grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips towards hers.

He moved his hand on her waist and somehow twisted around to be on top of her. And she didn't stop him.

Then they heard a door slam. Peyton pushed him off, shocking him. She screamed "Help!"

And then Karen opended the door.

**Hey don't have much time to say anything so just saying I hate that OTH won't come back until April. : ( Well Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so originally there was supposed to be another chapter here but it didn't really fit so I decided to speed up the story line a bit because if I don't get out what I'm going to do I'm tota****l****ly going to forget. And I will introduce new characters. Now onto the chapter. Oh and this takes place a month after the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I wish**

* * *

"Sup dude." Haley said throwing herself onto Lucas's bed next to him.

"Hmm..." He said turning up the music.

"Oh my God are you listening to Hallelujah?" She asked.

"It's on shuffle." He grumbled.

"_I used to live alone before I knew you_." Haley sang.

"Dude stop." Lucas said.

"Seriously what's up with you?" Haley asked.

"Nothing just basketball stuff you'd be bored." He said.

"Haley?" He asked when she didn't respond.

Her head snapped up. "What happened? I heard basketball and blacked out."

"Funny."

"Oh come on. _Remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too_?" She sang clucthing one of his pillows.

"Why must you mock me?" Lucas grumbled pulling a pillow over his face.

"Because it's too hard not too."

* * *

Peyton looked through the records in the bin, not really looking at what they were.

"That's a good one." A girl said who was standing next to her.

"Oh thanks but I have it." Peyton said to the girl.

"Well at least someone in this town has decent music taste. And here I thought I'd be all alone." The girl said.

Peyton turned around to get a good look at the girl. She couldn't have been more than fourteen. She had black hair and blue eyes. She also looked vaguely familiar.

"Michaela." She said. "You can call me Mickey."

"Peyton." She responded. "Haven't seen you around have I?"

"Probably not just got here this morning." Michaela said.

"Moved here with your parents?" Peyton asked.

"Sort of...see my mom got a call from my dad and told her if he wasn't allowed to see me he'd fight for full custody." Michaela said.

"Either he loves you a lot or is a total jackass." Peyton said.

"Yeah well gotta go. My mom's already pissed I went to look for records instead of unpacking and then I have dinner with my dad tonight." Michaela said.

"See you around." Peyton said as Michaela ran out.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Haley asked.

"No." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you've always been able to talk to me." Haley said. She sat up Indian style on the bed and looked him in the eye. "Why can't you talk to me now?"

"Haley." Lucas said sighing and then sat up. "It's just. It's kind of bad and it kills me to disappoint you."

"Luke you're my best friend and no matter how stupid you are and how many stupid things you do I will always love you." Haley said then put her hands on top of his. "And sure sometimes I may be disappointed in you and sometimes you'll be disappointed in me but it doesn't mean we'll stop being friends."

Lucas sighed, he turned around and lowered the music. "The other night when me and Peyton were..."

* * *

"Hey dad, mom! I'm home." Nathan called as he walked into his house.

He went into the kitchen and immediately knew something was wrong. He saw his parents sitting down at the counter. His mom had half empty bottle of wine next to her and a full glass. His dad sat there reading a paper ignoring his wife.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Sit down son." Dan said.

"You're scaring me guys." Nathan said.

"Well keep being scared until your brother gets here and equally as scared." Deb said swinging her glass around and spilling it. "Opps." She giggled.

"Nice mom." Nathan sighed sitting down.

"What's the big deal?" Lucas called running into the house. "You made it sound like the house was on fire." He looked around until he saw them sitting in the kitchen.

"Sit, have a drink. You'll need one." Deb slurred.

"Deb honey why don't you go upstairs." Dan said patting her on the shoulder. "I'll handle this."

"Whatever." Deb slurred. She got up swaying slightly and made her into another room. There was a crash and the men looked over to the room. "I'm good! Can't say the say the same for Uncle Erl's ashes." She called.

Dan shook his head. "Well there's something important I need to tell you both..."

"Hey Dan!" Called a female voice who wasn't Deb. Then the owner of the voice came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Lucas and Nathan staring at her. "Opps."

**

* * *

**

So I figured that the first person to figure out what's going on will get an exclusive on the story line. So leave a review with what you think is going on. Or just leave a review! I didn't get ONE review last chapter I feel so unloved. Anyways I hope you guys loved the little Laley friendship thing. REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so the winner was contacted and s/he got an exclusive of what's going to happen. But if they reveal what's going to happen then I shall never again do that. So now on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Dad what's going on?" Nathan asked. "Who is this?" He pointed to the girl.

"This is Michaela." Dan said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked around nervously. "She's your sister."

"Dad, what? That doesn't make sense." Nathan said standing up, while Lucas stayed in a chair.

"It makes perfect sense." Deb slurred walking in again.

"Hey Michaela." Lucas said finally getting up. "Why don't you go back upstairs."

She nodded and ran upstairs.

"Upstairs?" Nathan called. "How about back where she came from!"

"Nate!" Lucas said knowing fully that she would still be able to hear them.

"How did she even happen?" Nathan screamed angrilly.

"How? Honey you remember that rough patch we had about fourteen years ago." Deb called. "That's why. Your father always did have a problem keeping it in his pants."

"Is that where you go every month to see that Brat and her Tramp of a mother?!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan be calm about this before you do something you regret." Dan said.

"If anyone should be saying anything it should NOT be you!" Nathan screamed. He grabbed his mother's bottle of wine and ran upstairs.

Lucas ran after him.

"Nate what the hell is your problem?" Lucas asked slamming Nathan's door shut.

"Oh I get it." Nathan said drinking from the bottle. "The bastard kids have to stick together."

"Hey! Say what you want about me but do not call that little girl that you barely know names." Lucas said.

"What do you care you don't even know her." Nathan said.

"Neither do you." Lucas said walking out slamming the door. As he was leaving he heard sobbing coming from the hall closet.

He opened the door and saw Michaela sitting there hugging her knees and crying.

"Hey Michaela." He said softly sitting down next to her and closing the door.

"Hi." She mumbled wiping her eyes.

"Don't listen to Nathan he's a dumba- dumbbutt." Lucas said stopping himself.

"I'm fourteen not four it's okay to say dumbass in front of me." She said.

"Well, I'm Lucas by the way." Lucas said. "You can call me Luke."

"You can call me Mickey and you don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I'm going to go anyways." She said.

"Who said I was pretending. I really do want to get to know you. Mickey Mouse." Lucas said.

"You did not just compare me to a fifty year old giant mouse." Michaela said.

"I did. And I really like it." Lucas said. "Hey why don't you come with me and come meet my mom?"

"Really?" She asked.

"She owns a cafe in town so let's go." Lucas said getting up and holding out his hand and she took it. "You know this is going better than the last girl I was with in a closet."

* * *

Nathan really didn't want to be going to tutoring right now. He wanted to go home and pretend the world didn't exist. But without tutoring there would be no basketball and his dad would kill him.

He heard a piano snapping him out of his thoughts. Haley had insisted on tutoring him in her house because she had important things to do and didn't have time to go to school and come back home.

_"I do what he says but I end up falling off the edge." _He could hear Haley singing as soon as he entered the house.

And he thought he had never heard anything so beautiful.

_"I don't know what to do, it seems to end up being true." _

He went up the stairs in her house. The piano was positioned so that she had her back to him.

_"Seeps in underneath the door._

_Sinks and stains the floor._

_All alone, want to feel, takes so long_

_for these wounds to heal_

_Tell me its not really real._

_Fallen through, _

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Falling for all the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by last thread._

_Stop, stare and watch me burn._

_Someday it'll be your turn._

_Can't believe I can see all the things_

_That you don't want me to see._

_You threw my-" _

Nathan had started coughing and she heard him turning around scared.

"You scared me." She said. "I wasn't sure you were even going to show after what happened yesterday."

Nathan looked away, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"That thing I have to do today is I teach piano lessons here to some kids across the street." Haley said.

"You sing really good." He said quietly.

"Really well." She corrected him.

"Whatever. You should finish." He told her coming over and sitting on the bench.

She looked at him confused.

"The song. You should finish the song." He said.

"Oh. Well we have to get started and I really don't like to sing in front of anyone...not even Luke." She said shyly.

"Please?" He asked. Mostly because the whole time he heard her sing he forgot about everything, his sister, his mother drinking, his fight with Luke, problems with Peyton and most of all his dad.

"Okay." She whispered. "Where was I?"

"After..." He thought. "That you don't want me to see."

"Right." She put her hands on the keys. She closed her eyes and played.

_"You threw my heart away,_

_That's the price that I paid._

_I know its never fair, promised me_

_You'd always be there_

_But you never really cared._

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_All the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by last thread..." _

**

* * *

**

Okay so hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't kind of cheesy, the whole Naley scene, but I just came back from a wedding and am dying for sleep. Other than that um...the song is um Fallen Through by Skye Sweetnam (which I do not own!!) really awesome song and shes a good singer. But in the fic Haley wrote it. I just really suck at lyrics poetry I can do not lyrics though. And remember to review and complain if you were wrong or gloat if you were right. Don't care just REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I was feeling Leyton-y. Plus this chapter was already written so when I read it I decided to add some stuff to it. So I realized that the last chapter was my longest chapter ever. I've been trying to make my chapters longer but I really don't have that much patience. I also would have updated yesterday but the power was out in my house since Monday morning and I overslept an hour and was late to class. And then the power kept on flickering before I had a chance to add it, and then I got sick of it and decided to sleep at my grandma's house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting**

Peyton stopped the car at the red light and played with the radio until she stopped at a Dashboard Confessional song.

She felt a thump and turned to see that Lucas had jumped into the car.

"What the hell?" Peyton asked as cars honked and she saw that the light had turned green.

"Green means go." Lucas said pointing towards the light.

Peyton hit the gas and Lucas fell back into the seat.

"Trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Depends on what the hell your doing in my car." Peyton said.

"Well you've been ignoring me at school so what was I supposed to do?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Take a hint maybe?" She asked pounding on the breaks as she saw the light turn red.

"More like take a hit." Lucas said after he had been smacked into the dashboard when the car stopped. "Look Peyton we have to talk about that kiss!"

"No we don't. Okay Lucas we kissed what's the big deal? It was just a kiss alright. I was locked in a closet, dehydrated, surviving on Sprees and you told me a touching story. The end." Peyton said.

"You know that's not true it wasn't just a kiss."

* * *

"I'm bored." Brooke said walking into Nathan's room.

"And?" Nathan asked as he laid on his bed.

"And I was hoping Broody would be here to help me be unbored." Brooke said.

"Well I have no idea were he is so good luck with that." Nathan said angrilly picking up a magazine. "In fact I haven't even talked to him in a week."

"Oh right since the prodigal daughter returned. Well honey I can make you feel so much better about that." Brooke said straddling him.

"Brooke get off." Nathan said pushing her off. "I think you should leave."

"Fine." She sneered.

Nathan felt weird. He didn't want to sleep with Brooke and it definately wasn't because he saw Peyton's face but a certain other artist, only this one was a musical artist.

* * *

"Lucas leave me alone." Peyton said as she walked inside her house with him following her.

"I can't." Lucas said. "Not until you admit you feel something for me." He dropped his backpack and took the stairs two at a time to keep up with Peyton.

"Well unless you mean hatred then I have no idea what your talking about." Peyton said.

"Don't lie to me." Lucas said.

"Trust me, I'm not." Peyton said.

"Good then you won't mind if I do this." He walked up to her, put his hand across her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Peyton moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she let his begging tounge roam her mouth.

He pushed her to the bed without ever letting his lips leave hers.

"Now do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She pulled him back to her in response.

"Good." He smiled. Then began dropping kisses on her neck. Then he stopped and began to suck her pulse.

She moaned and pulled his hair. Which only seemed to encourage him.

* * *

'_How_ _dare_ _he_? _Who_ _did_ _Nathan_ _think_ _he_ _was_?' No one turned down Brooke. And eventually Lucas would cave she would find a way. But that scum.

She opened the door to Peyton's house. She tripped over a bag in all her fury. One that wasn't Peyton's she noticed.

She walked up the stairs quietly and heard moaning.

"I want you." She heard Peyton say as she slid down to the ground and peeked through the door.

"Me too." She heard a voice. One that definately wasn't Nathan's but...

"Lucas." Peyton moaned. "I need you now."

Brooke could she Peyton pull herself up to Lucas who was now sitting up.

'_Those_ _two_ _sons_ _of_ _two_ _bitches_!' She screamed in her head. Not only did Peyton have a loyal boyfriend but Brooke had made the first move on Lucas. She was going to get them back.

She took out her phone and began recording from a perfect spot where you could see both Peyton and Lucas.

"Now do you admit it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I want to hear it." He said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Lucas Scott, I have feelings for you that are the complete opposite of hatred." She said.

"Good." He pulled his shirt off with Peyton's help. "Because so do I."

And with that Brooke snuck out to begin her plan.

* * *

"Oh Nathan?" Brooke called into his room. She heard no response. '_Good_.'

She moved to his dresser and hid a camera behind a trophy. She pressed record and then laid seductively on the bed.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked when he walked in.

"You sure you don't want me?" She asked.

"Positive." He said walking past her.

"Oh really." She said. She took out her phone and pressed play.

"Gee cause I'm pretty sure Peyton doesn't mind." Brooke said.

He walked over to see the video on her phone.

"Now do you admit it?"

"Hmmm..." Brooke said.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Lucas Scott, I have feelings for you that are the complete opposite of hatred."

"Good cause so do I."

Brooke kissed Nathan's rigged neck. "It's ok." She pushed him onto his bed. "I have this completely under control." She straddled him and began undressing them both before he became responsive.

**

* * *

**

Ok so I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured that was a good place if any to stop it. And please review I got one review last time but I'm kinda happy because I got three new story alerts. But I wonder how many of you are going to figure out what Brooke's going to do...besides Nathan. LOL sorry couldn't resist that one, it was too easy. And I know I didn't get to Michaela but don't worry she's not going to be like Henry Finnerty and just disappear. And little spoiler she just happens to have her fathers talent for causing mayhem. Well later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

"Lucas." Peyton said as he kissed her neck. "Lucas!"

"What?" He asked surprised, jumping up.

"Lucas." Peyton sighed.

"I don't like the sound of that." Lucas said.

"I really don't think we should be doing this." Peyton said.

Lucas sighed. _Great. Now I have to convinve her all over again that she has feelings for me._

"I do like you Lucas but...I can't do this to them." Peyton said.

"Them? Them who?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan and Brooke, she likes you a lot. And you should at least let me break up with Nathan first." Peyton said.

"Well at least can focus on something other than Michaela for a while." Lucas said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Michaela...our sister?" Lucas said.

"Sister what? When? How?" Peyton asked. "Oh I can't believe that he didn't tell me."

* * *

"Brooke. Wait." Nathan said pushing Brooke off of him. "I can't do it."

"What why not? Why can't you?" Brooke asked standing up.

"Because I'm not like that." Nathan said.

"What a lie and you know it." Brooke said. "You never had a problem with it before."

"So what people can't change?" Nathan yelled.

"No. They don't." She said.

"Guess you would know. Wouldn't you?" Nathan sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Once a whore always a whore." He snapped.

She slapped him.

"What you can dish it out but you can't take it?" Nathan said. "You're trying to sleep with your best friend's boyfriend. Nice Brooke." He walked out of the room extremely sure of where he was going.

* * *

"Nathan?" Haley asked surprised as she opened the door to see him.

"Yeah. Listen Haley I normally wouldn't do this but I really need to talk to someone and you're the only person I could think of." He said.

"Yeah come in." She said. "Let's go upstairs."

She led him to the music room where they had studied the the last time.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"When did you write that song?" He blurted, still not extremely ready to talk about what had happened.

Haley sensed this so she didn't push it. "About six months ago, it's about this guy I used to date."

"Tell me about him." He said.

"Um...well he was a jackass that I fell for and then he basically led me on and them dumped me due to the fact that I wouldn't put out." Haley said.

"You were right he is a jackass." Nathan said quietly.

"Yeah well needless to say I haven't dated in a while and when I do Luke puts them through a total screening process." Haley said.

Nathan stayed quiet at the mention of Lucas.

"What happened Nathan?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked up, fully prepared to lie before he looked into her eyes. Then he swallowed and before he could stop himself, he had told her everything that had happened. "...it's not even that I'm mad about it." Nathan clarified to her. "More like disappointed that she couldn't come face me to break up or at least talk to me. Me and Peyton-"

"Peyton and I."

"Haven't been okay for a long time and it was inevitable, I just wish she had talked to me first." Nathan said ignoring her correction. "With this and Michaela, I just don't know what do anymore."

"Well I think you should talk to Peyton about her and Luke and then you should talk to Luke." Haley took a deep breath. "Then after that I think you should talk to Michaela. I mean she's your sister and you are going to the same school, once she starts going again."

"I don't know if I can do it alone." He sighed. "I feel horrible about going off like that on her and Luke but I'm sure she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. I wouldn't."

"You won't know until you try." Haley said.

"Will you go with me when I do?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Okay." She responded.

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door of Peyton's room.

She turned around to see him and she looked down towards the floor.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." She said patting the bed next to her as she sat down on it.

"I-" They both said at the same time.

Nathan held up his hand. "I know about you and Luke."

"Oh." She said sadly. "Look I'm so sorry and-"

"Don't be. Listen Peyton we haven't exactly been the model couple lately, or even for a while." Nathan said. "And you fell for someone else. Granted I wish it hadn't been Luke but I'm happy for you."

"Wait so just for clairification: We're breaking up." He nodded. "And you're giving me blessing to date your brother?" He nodded again. "And you're not mad about us sneaking around? Not that we did it just sort of happened-"

"Peyton! I'm not mad." He said. "Just disappointed that this had to happen just for us to realize that it was time for us to let go."

Peyton nodded. "Friends?" She held out her hand.

"Friends." He confirmed taking her hand.

"Hey." She said as he was leaving. "Who told you about me and Luke?"

"Brooke."

* * *

"Brooke! I know you're in there." Peyton pounded on the door. "Open up!"

"Well, well, well. The boyfriend stealer decided to show up." Brooke said opening the door.

"First of all he's not your boyfriend. And how did you find out?" She asked.

"I saw you guys and recorded it." Brooke said.

"Why would you tell Nathan?" She gritted.

"Because he deserved to know." Brooke said. "Just like I did."

"Just stay away from me from now on." Peyton said angrilly and ran away.

**

* * *

**

Ok so I know there was no Michaela in the past two chaps but she will be in the next ones. I just didn't want to ignore the kiss, and forget about it. So some Leyton in the next chapter and Naley if it fits. But for now I have a poll about Michaela so you can help decide what she's like.

**Ok so the first is: What should be her talent?**

**A. Singing**

**B. Basketball**

**C. Singing and Basketball**

**D. Another Sport**

**E. Writing**

**F. Dancing**

**G. Other**

**Now you can leave your vote in a review or go the my profile and vote. Also if you have any ideas for a nickname that she can have you know a Brooke-like name leave the name in the review and then I'll pick the five I like most and use them in the poll. Alright later! And remember review and tell me what you think and vote!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys. So I'm going to leave the poll open until tommorow and on the actual poll you can vote for up to four. Same for the review things I'll except up to four choice right now Writing is in the lead from poll and review votes. So if you don't want writing then vote for the one you do want. All right that's all for now. And I know a lot of you might not like the Michaela thing but she was added for drama. And she'll be there for a while if not for the whole thing. And for ****Etfanalltheway ****if you don't like leyton then don't read this story and certainly don't put Leyton sux on a review for my story. Oh and sorry I couldn't update sooner but my stupid computer crashed and I lost a whole bunch of stuff...but my geek squad of a father found this!! Dads Rule!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

Brooke took the tape out of the camera and crushed it under her heel. She wanted to make sure there was no way she could get in trouble for this.

Then she went to the computer and began editing. She was going to make sure this was a video no one-- especially Lucas and Peyton-- would ever forget. But she would need someone's help, she wasn't that good with all the tech stuff. But she smiled evily.

She knew who was.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside?" Haley asked.

"No but I needed the push to get here. Thanks for that." He said.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and he lingered there for a second longer than he normally would have.

"I'll be here." She said as he got out of the car.

"You know. I finally get it." Nathan said.

"Get what?" She asked.

"Why Lucas is always hanging out with you." Nathan said before walking to the house.

He knocked on the door and when it opened he saw an almost identical Michaela. Except for the eyes. Unlike her mother Michaela had blue like all the other Scotts.

"Nathan, right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Can I talk to her?"

She nodded. "She's asleep though. But feel free to wake her up."

Nathan laughed nervously and walked towards where she was pointing.

Nathan opened the door and heard her light snoring.

Oddly enough he felt good when he heard her snoring. It made him feel like she would always be protected. And isn't that what all big brothers want for their younger sisters?

As he closed the door he heard her stirr.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

_God_, _it's scary how much we look alike, _He thought. "I wanted to talk to you." He sighed sitting down on her bed.

"What embarssing me in your house wasn't enough you had to do it in mine." She snapped.

"No. Look I just came give you fair warning. Dan isn't a good guy. You know how Lucas turned out that's because he was always more concerned with me. Dan only went for Lucas as a way to get back at Karen for 'ruining' his life. But Lucas get the better end of the deal. One week a month with him, while I have to spend everyday-"

"Nathan." She said holding up her hands. "I get it you don't want me butting in and ruining your life-"

"That's not it."

"-but I won't." She sighed. "You know your just as bad as him or whatever. I get it but making up stories about Daddy Dearest I didn't think you had it in you-"

"Michaela!"

"-you know I used to watch your games. Online thanks to some guy named Mouth but I did. Because I was so excited to find out I had two older brothers. I went online and found out everything I could about you looked up stats learned everything I could. Guess I just didn't imagine you'd be like this." She turned around and went under her covers, leaving Nathan sitting there stunned.

* * *

Mouth sat at the computer and spilt the clip that he wanted.

"Hey, Lips." Brooke said sitting next to him.

"Mouth." He snapped.

"Mouth, Lips, Teeth, whatever." Brooke said. "It's all the same thing."

"What do you want?" Mouth asked getting up.

"Well I need your help." Brooke said.

"Gee. What a shock." Mouth said.

Brooke held in the saracastic comment inside. "Please Teeth. I'll do anything." She batted her eyelashes.

"It's Mouth." He said. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Teach me how to use that Ifinalcut." She said sweetly.

"First of all it's either Imovie or Final Cut Pro." He said. "And fine I'll do it. But only because I'm a nice person."

"Yay!" She said.

* * *

Lucas paced nervously on Peyton's front porch. She had called him over and he was scared about what she was going to tell him. Finally, he got the courage to go into the house and into her bedroom.

She was sitting at her desk on the computer.

He knocked on the ledge.

"Hey, Lucas." She said standing up. "We need to talk."

* * *

Michaela sat next to her mother in the Principal's office.

"Ok, that's it. Michaela you are ready." He said.

"Thank you." Her mother said. "When does she start?"

"Um...right now if you want her to." He said.

"That's great."

He handed her her schduele.

_This is going to be a hard couple of years. _She thought taking the paper.

**

* * *

**

All right that's it for this chapter now remember to review. PLEASE!! I mean all you have to is push a button and hit a few keys. Two if you really want. All you have to say is UD. Modern technology is so amazing we now even have abrivations for EVERYTHING!! So Please!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so I'm very happy to announce that the winner is Writing, but if I decide to make her have more than one talent like Lucas or Peyton or Brooke too, now that I think about it, then the runner up will be used too. And I was thinking about it and I figured because she's a Scott she should automatically be good at basketball, but since there wasn't really a girls team then I was thinking she could be a cheerleader anyways. But I was thinking about it and well...you'll see what's going to happen. Alright now this chapter starts off like a week after the last and Michaela is still sort of starting school. Oh! And in this fic Dan is already running for Mayor.**

* * *

"Hey Mickey." Lucas said walking up next to her locker.

"Hey." She said.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" He asked.

"Depends are you asking me out on a date?" She said.

"Ha Ha Ha." He said. "No my Mom wants to know if you and your Mom want to come over."

"Actually, I'm busy maybe another day." She said grabbing some books and stuffing them into her backpack.

"Sure." He said then averted his gaze to a bunch of girls looking at him. "Why are there short people looking at me?"

"They're not short just freshman and word around town is your quite the...well...those girls think your hot." She said finally.

"At least someone does." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Come isn't this what sisters are for? I mean where is all the sister-brother bonding crap." She said.

"Yeah where's the pranks and stuff. You know exploding birthday cakes, and turning my room into a freezer..."

She gave him a blank look.

"Drake and Josh..." He said slowly. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Fine look here's what happened: so the other day Peyton calls me in...

_"Hey Lucas." She said standing up. "We need to talk."_

_"Yeah?" He said. _

_"I broke up with Nathan." She said._

_"You did that's great...I think." He said._

_"Look I really like you Luke. I do-"_

_"Uh oh." _I'm getting broken up with before we even start officially going out. _He thought._

_"-But I just need some time to think about this about everything."_

"I basically got the kiss of death." Lucas said.

"Or she really does need time to think." Michaela said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah right." He sighed. "Look I got to go to basketball practice. Later."

Michaela shook her head before turning and walking around. As she was looking down at her phone she smacked into someone.

"Sorry." She said.

"My fault." She looked up to see a scrawny kid. "Mouth."

"You do those sport cast thingys for the Ravens." She said.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"You have an even nicer voice in real life." She said.

"Oh thanks...I think." He said.

"It's a compliment." She said.

"Oh right." He said.

* * *

"Hey you kid." Brooke whispered as she walked into the library.

"Yeah?" A nerdy kid said looking up.

"You're one of those TV nerds right?" She asked.

"We're called Broadcasters." He said.

"Right listen. If is there anyway I can get a DVD on those loser announcements?" She asked.

"Sure but the supervisor has to approve it." He said.

"Right listen..."

"Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah." She leaned forward. "Is there anyway I can get it on there with no one looking at it before it goes on?"

"Sure..." He looked around and saw no one around. "If you sleep with me."

"Ew! No perv." She said jumping away from him.

"Blow job?"

"Not even for all the money in the world." She snapped. "I'll give you three hundred bucks."

"Three hundred bucks and a kiss, with tongue, plus a picture." He said.

"Deal but no picture." She said getting the money from her purse. "No more than a ten second kiss though."

"I can deal with it." He said leaning forward. "Now pucker up."

She grimaced but leaned forward. Then she counted ten seconds as he shoved his tongue down her throat.

* * *

"Hey your Michaela Scott right?" A boy from one her classes asked as she walked down the hall.

"I must be." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"You just did." She said.

"How does it feel to be the reject of the family?"

"Excuse me." Michaela said stopping abruptly.

"Yeah, how does it feel to be the black sheep of the family?" The kid brought out a tape recorder.

"Are you recording this?" She asked.

"Yes for the school newspaper. Now will you please answer the question." He said.

"Get that out of my face." Michaela said pushing away the recorder.

"The people have a right to know about the man who might possibly become the next mayor. I'm just trying to give the people what they want."

"Well apparently they want a dead freshman who thought he was a reporter."

"Is there a problem here?" Nathan asked coming up behind the two.

"Ah, just the person I was coming to next. How do you feel about ANOTHER illegitimate child or do you feel like the illegitimate son since you are now the middle child?"

"Ok kid you really need to leave my sister alone." Nathan said.

"I'm not your sister." Michaela said turning to Nathan.

"I'm sure the doctor would beg to differ." Nathan said.

"Oh spare me." Michaela snapped.

"Sibling rivalry already." The kid said.

"Go away!" They both shouted.

"Did you guys practice that?" The boy shoved the microphone at them.

"OK kid you're really pissing me off." Michaela said.

"Me too." Nathan said.

"Does your temper run in the family? Does Lucas have one too?"

Nathan grabbed the kid by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Do not make me hurt you kid. I am not against beating up a freshman."

"Nathan let him go!" Michaela shouted.

Nathan dropped the kid back to the ground.

"God, what is wrong with you!" Michaela yelled. "You could have really hurt him."

"Michaela I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Michaela screeched. "I hate you!"

Everyone had already stopped to look at them.

Michaela ran away and Nathan looked at everyone who was looking at him. "What?! Go on with your lives!"

He ran off into an empty classroom. He heard someone come inside and saw Haley.

"I saw what happened." She said quietly.

"I think most of the school did." Nathan said. "I don't know what's worse that I threatened to beat up a freshman or that I get yelled at by my little sister in front of the whole school."

"It'll be okay." She said sitting next to him on a desk. "She'll warm up to you."

"I don't know. I mean if someone as nice as you couldn't like me how could she?" He said sadly.

"I actually think that you're not as bad as I thought." Haley said.

"Yeah, that's now I mean...I wasn't like that before...at least not until I met you." Nathan said quietly.

Haley looked at him and he started to lean in to kiss her.

"Nathan." She said putting out her hand to stop him.

"Oh God. That was stupid." Nathan said getting up. "I mean why would you like me. My own sister doesn't, my brother barely does. Why would you?"

"Nathan it's not that. I do like you-" Haley said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Nathan said.

"-it's just that I have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

**

* * *

**

Ten points to whoever figures out who her is. And what do you think was Michaela too much? I'm not really good at those kind of scences so I did the best I could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **anyone except Michaela.**

* * *

**"****Called a hypocrite by his own peers, Dan Scott is by no means a good canidate for Mayor. At least that's what everyone seem to think. After a fight between two of his children last week during school his liking in polls has dropped ten percent. Student Aiden Hernandez got the whole row on tape. Including Michaela Scott's spiteful "I hate you!" to her own brother Nathan Scott. Lucas Scott the trifecta to the trio was not in the conversation and was not available for any comment." **

"What were you thinking?!" Dan yelled at Nathan as he sat at the counter.

Nathan sat there quietly, he didn't do anything he just sat.

"How could you yell at your sister like that in public? In front of people? Especially when I'm running for Mayor. My campaign is based on family. Which is why I went down ten percent when your sister yelled she hated you at school!"

Nathan still didn't say anything.

"Nathan! Are you listening to me?" Dan yelled waving his hands in front of Nathan's face.

Nathan's head snapped to look his father. "Sorry what?"

"We were talking about this article." Dan said.

"Right." Nathan said.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Dan asked.

"I don't know! Dad okay. I'm not the one who yelled that I hate myself." Nathan said. "You should be talking to Michaela."

"She's a child she doesn't know any better." Dan said.

"She's fourteen not four dad. Look whatever I have to go I need to talk to Luke." Nathan picked up his bag then left.

"Tell him to work on his jump shot!" Dan yelled as he left.

* * *

"Thank you SO much." Michaela said grabbing the books from Mouth.

"No problem. I never throw out my notes. I'm kind of a nerd. So this clears up some space." Mouth said.

"You're not a nerd. Just a bit geeky. And anyways nerds, geeks, and dorks are like totally in." Michaela said. "Plus you're kind of cute."

"Only kind of?" Mouth asked in a baby voice swaying on his foot like a kid.

"Alright. You are totally cute." Michaela said laughing.

"Aw shucks." Mouth said.

"Seriously Mouth." Michaela said. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Mouth turned red as she started to walk away with the hundreds of notebooks.

"Hey Michaela!" He called to stop her. He ran up to her and grabbed most of the notebooks. "Let me walk you home."

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door that led to Lucas' bedroom.

"I'm studying! Naked!" He heard Lucas call.

"Dude I started that." Nathan said walking in.

"Hey." Lucas said slowly. "What's going on?"

"First of all I wanted to apologize for that whole bastard child thing, I was upset and confused." Nathan said.

"Wow. That's big of you." Lucas said.

Nathan sat down on Lucas' chair next to his bed. "And second I wanted to beat the crap out of you for sleeping with my Ex-girlfriend when she was still my girlfriend."

"Look man. I-"

"It's ok. I honestly don't care about that. Me and Peyton were really over long before that." Nathan said.

"So we cool?" Lucas asked.

Nathan got up and jumped onto Lucas' bed. "Yeah. But I need to tell you something and then we might not be."

"Did you kill Dan cause I would really love you no matter how much time you did?" Lucas joked.

"No..." Nathan looked at Lucas straight in the eye. "I think I'm falling in love with Haley."

* * *

"Well thanks for walking me home." Michaela said.

"Well someone had to protect you from the Tree Hill Hobos." Mouth said nodding.

"Right the gang of T double H's. SO dangerous." Michaela said nodding with him.

"Well Dumpster Dale has a dark side you know." Mouth said. "He attacked me with a broken umbrella once."

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason." Michaela said sarcastically.

"In his defense it was winter, the groundhog had seen its shadow or whatever and my jacket was warm looking." Mouth said.

"Well thanks anyway." Michaela said fingering the doorknob. "I'll see you on Monday."

Mouth nodded but turned around when he felt her hand on his arm. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Sorry." She said when they had to come up for air. Then she ran inside to her house.

* * *

"You what?" Lucas asked.

"I think I'm falling for Haley." Nathan said.

"No you said I think I'm falling IN LOVE WITH Haley." Lucas clarified. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just ever since she started tutoring me...I can't stop thinking about her. When she's with me I can only focus on her and it's like I want to near her so bad I feel like vomiting but in a good way-"

"Right because there's a good way." Lucas mumbled.

"-like when your on a roller coaster and you get that rush-"

"You have a pathological fear of roller coasters how would you know?" Lucas asked.

"Ok can I talk and then you can call me on my shit when I'm done." Nathan said.

"Right sorry."

"Anyways and even if I feel like I'm going to be sick can't stand to be away from her, and I'm scared to be with but at the same time I'm so...God I don't know. She also makes me want to be better then what I am." Nathan finished.

"Look I get it ok but Haley isn't like all those other girls you go out with. And even if you could go out with her you would just break her heart." Lucas said.

"How the hell would you know?" Nathan yelled sitting up.

"Because look what you did with Peyton man!" Lucas yelled sitting up too.

"You know what!" Nathan lowered his voice. "It doesn't even matter." He fell back to Lucas' bed. "She has a boyfriend."

"You found out?" Lucas asked.

"You could say that." Nathan mumbled.

_"Nathan it's not that. I do like you-" Haley said._

_"You don't have to lie to me." Nathan said._

_"-it's just that I have a boyfriend." Haley said._

_"Boyfriend?" _

_"God Nathan, I'm so sorry. If I had known I would've told you." Haley said._

_"Of course. I mean why wouldn't you have a boyfriend? You're smart, pretty, funny and your just amazing." Nathan said._

_"Nathan please just-" Haley started._

_"It's ok. I'm just going to go. Bye Haley." Nathan said. Then he stopped. "Out of morbid curiosity who's your boyfriend?"_

_"Jake." She mumbled miserably._

"That really sucks." Lucas said.

"You know what sucks worse?" Nathan said. "I see them every freaking where now! They just seem to pop out everywhere together. And I have to see him at practice and I want to kick the crap out of him for liking her and kick the crap out of myself for not liking her before!" He put his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?!"

"I'll tell you little brother." Lucas said. "You're going to win her back or just win her since you two were never really together."

* * *

"And welcome to this Monday's edition of the Raven's Report. I'm Jeremiah and joining me today is GiGi." Jeremiah read off the teleprompter as they reported live.

"Thanks Jeremiah." GiGi said. "Students don't forget to get your yearbook. Remember there's only one and a half months left of school, so don't forget to get yours. And now to a clip of Billy with more."

When the tape was played a heavy panting was heard through the speakers.

Cries of confusion were heard and a few perverts stood there watching the tape.

The teacher started yelling and on the screen were two arrows. One which said Peyton Sawyer and another that said Lucas Scott. While the date clearly displayed on the bottom was at least a week before Nathan and Peyton broke up.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think that last scene was**** really weird to write. I mean how do you write that stuff. Alright so review tell me what you thought. And for clarification the beginning in bold was a newspaper article and the italics were a flashback. Alright now pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee review!!**

**L8R G8RS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so I know some of you have been contemplating Brooke's behavior well the whole point is that she's trying to embarss Lucas and Peyton because she was embarssed when she found out what had happened. Also she's only being a bitch for now and she won't always be like that. Hope you all had a good mother's day.**

In the time it takes to watch a tape many things can happen.

A student-or students- reputation can be destroyed as a slut, whore, man-whore, bitch or bastard.

One student can get sympathy for something that didn't make the slightest difference to him.

Or a sex tape can released among a whole body of students and totally redefine everything to someone, but aren't all those things kind of the same?

Peyton ran into a bathroom stall as soon as she saw it, Lucas got a lot of disapproving stares from his teacher and fellow classmates and simply lowered as far down as he could into his chair, but Brooke-oh Brooke- smiled in satisfaction over her conquest.

* * *

Nathan walked through the halls the next day and got an looks of sympathy that he really didn't want. _This is not my week. _He thought. First he had a fight with his sister, then the fight was published in the newspaper, his dad yelled at him, he found out Haley had a boyfriend and then this. Yeah this week sucked.

He looked over at Lucas' locker and noticed that it had been destroyed and grafitted on since yesterday, and let's just say the nicest thing on it said 'asshole'.

He then looked over at Haley's locker about ready to walk over and ask about Luke, before he saw Jake standing there.

He felt his heart basically stop. It was all he could do not to go over there and beat the crap out of Jake. He had nothing against the guy honestly but Haley...he didn't want her to be anyone else's but his.

He sighed and turned around and realized he had no one to talk to. Lucas wasn't there, neither was Peyton, Michaela hated him, Haley was with her "boyfriend", Brooke was well...Brooke, and he really was all alone.

And as he stood there thinking about it he saw Michaela. She was only talking with some friends but he saw her smile and felt a surge of happiness surge through him. Not like when he made a basket or a three-pointer but like when Lucas did. He was proud of her, just like he was of Lucas.

* * *

"Ok so I was thinking," Nathan said sitting next to Lucas' laying body after school. "Maybe that I should work on Michaela liking me."

"Maybe?" Lucas said skeptically.

"Ok so I definitely should, but she only just a tiny bit kind of doesn't like me." Nathan said shrugging.

"Dude she hates you." Lucas said.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Nathan said. "Now I need you to talk to her for me you know, try to get her to like me."

"I'll talk to her." Lucas sighed staring at the roof.

* * *

_"The inside lingo had me at hello,_

_And we go were the money goes,_

_The inside lingo had me at hello,_

_And we go were the money goes._

_I want someone provocative and talkative,_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a-"_

"Michaela." Mouth said as he took the headphone out of her ear. "I've been following you for like ten minutes. You walk fast."

"Scott genes I guess." She said shyly taking an Ipod bud out of her ear.

"Listen we need to talk about the other day." Mouth said.

She suddenly felt really nervous. What was he going to say? Had he wished it hadn't happened?

"Look-" He pointed her towards a chair. "I like you I do but your 14 and I'm 17, and you're Lucas' sister. Maybe we should just slow things down, at least for a few years."

"Right. I get it." She said slumping in her seat a little bit.

He looked at her for a second before an idea dawned on him. "You know my friend and co-anchor I guess, Jimmy, is at MIT for a special program and I do need a replacement. You want to do it?"

"I don't know much about sports." She said.

"I can teach you." He said. "Don't worry."

"Ok then, sure." She said smiling.

She wasn't proud of why she had said yes. Part of it was because of Mouth, and she saw it as a way of getting closer to Lucas and...Nathan. Even though he had been a jackass to her when they first met, if Lucas could deal with him, why shouldn't she be able to?

* * *

Lucas walked into the red bedroom once again. Last time Peyton had called him it had not ended very well and wasn't really looking forward to what she had to say.

He looked over to see her on her bed reading. "Hey."

"Oh hey Luke." She said.

"You called?" He asked.

"Look I know I haven't been around for a while but, I had some thinking to do." She said standing up.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Luke, I like you a lot but honestly I've been thinking that it really shouldn't be this hard. I mean if we were meant to be then shouldn't it just happen?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton all relationships need to be worked on because then there's no point in being together." Lucas said, a bit angrilly.

"Well I disagree!" Peyton said a little louder walking towards him.

"Why because a relationship that's worth some work is so terrifying?!" He yelled shaking his head.

"I just got out a relationship that needed work and obviously as it turns out it wasn't worth it at all!" Peyton yelled. "A relationship shouldn't have to be worked on, if it's really meant to be!"

"Then tell me what's the point of having the relationship?!" Lucas yelled.

"You know what Luke?! Just forget! Get out." Her voice was calm, but firm.

"Whatever." He said he turned around and had his hand on the doorknob, then stopped. "You know one day your going to realize that I'm the guy for you, Peyton. For both our sakes, I hope when you do it's not too late."

* * *

"Life really sucks." Lucas said walking into Michaela's room.

"Yeah. It does." Michaela sighed as she laid on her bed.

He took the time to look around her room. She had two bookshelves that were overflowing. She had a few classics like Pride and Prejudice and Treasure Island but they seemed to be untouched, and the rest were chick lit books he would never read. She had a bunch of awards on top of one dresser, and pictures on top of the other. The walls were covered with framed movie posters.

He laid down next to her and they looked at each other.

"Nathan wanted me to put in a good word for you." He said in no particular tone.

"Eh, I was thinking of giving him a second chance anyways." She said in his same no tone. "I'm Mouth's co-anchor thingy."

"Cool, so you'll be at all the games?" She nodded.

He nodded too. "I think me and Peyton are pretty much over."

"I don't think you ever really started." She said looking at strands of her hair. "I need to wash my hair."

"Yeah. You do." He said.

She shoved him as he laughed.

"So what are all those awards for?" He asked.

"Writing." She said.

"Want to tell me about them?" He asked turning his head to her.

She sighed as if it was too much of a hassle to show them to him. "Yeah." She smiled, got up, and ran to show them to him as he stayed laying on her bed. "So I got this one in the fourth grade for my story about evil standardized test that try to eat you..."

* * *

Brooke hummed happily to herself as she got her books from her locker. The fact that she had completely humiliated Lucas and Peyton to the point she hadn't seen either of them in school lately made her happy. Now they finally understood how she had felt.

How she had felt when, she saw them together in Peyton's room. She grinded her teeth for a moment before relaxing herself again.

When she wasn't looking someone slammed her locker closed. She turned around to see Lucas.

"Hey Lukey." She said sweetly. "Nice to see you with your pants on."

"Brooke. I'm not mad at you and you aren't going to make me mad." He said.

"Oh please." She played with the collar his shirt. "I can hear you gritting your teeth through little lie."

He grabbed her hand gently and brushed it off. "If you had bothered to talk to me or Peyton you would've found out that nothing happened between me and Peyton besides a moment of weakness, and about a minute after that video ended Peyton said she felt guilty because of you and we stopped."

"Well I really don't understand why this is important." She said in an innocent tone.

"Don't lie Brooke. It's beneath you, at least it was before. I know you made that video show up so suddenly." Lucas said.

"So what are you going to do?" She stepped closer to him.

"Nothing." He said.

"I know because you're not man enough." She poked him in the chest for every word.

She looked to her side and saw Peyton staring at them. She smiled and grabbed a handful of Lucas's shirt before pulling him to her and kissing him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He pushed her away and wiped his mouth.

But it was too late Peyton had seen the kiss and already run away.

"Opps. Looks like your girlfriend saw." She sighed. "Oh well. Hope she isn't too mad."

Lucas shook his head before racing after her.

* * *

Next to the lockers where the scene had just happened, stood a skinny, red-headed girl.

After a few seconds the principal walked out of the office next to her. "Here's your new class schedule, Ms. Gatina." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to like it here." She said taking it from his hand.

**

* * *

**

Hey so I don't own that song used in the middle it has no signifigance just felt like using it. It's called Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For. Well don't forget to review!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so who did not love Kate Voegele's version of Hallelujah. It was on my Ipod by Wednesday. By the way you NEED to KNOW this. Michaela's mom's name is Rebbecca!! Also I would have updated on Monday but my cousins came in from out of town this past weekend so I couldn't write and I've been sick all week. But I was sooo pissed off at were they ended it, though not as much as I will be if it's not Peyton he called. Anyways on with the chapter. I'll try to update sooner next week.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but no**

"Dan this is bad." His campaign manager said.

"Don't you think I know this!" Dan yelled pushing a lamp off his desk. "I don't know how to handle this!"

"I think maybe you need to find a way to get the voters believing your family is better then ever. And maybe you should get Michaela to move in." He said.

"There's no way Michaela will go for it. She loves her mom too much." Dan sighed sitting down. "Unless..."

* * *

"Alright guys...tonight's game will determine whether or not the Ravens go to the State Finals." Mouth said into the microphone. "And tonight filling in for Jimmy, is Michaela Scott. Yes folks that is right. Michaela Scott as in the only Scott girl whose father is the one and only Dan Scott as in that's right Lucas and Nathan Scotts baby sister. So Michaela what have you got to say about tonight's game?"

"Well I can't wait for the guys to hit the court and beat Bear Creek Asses into the ground." Michaela said competitively.

"And that folks is a sure sign the she is for sure a Scott."

* * *

The half-time buzzer rang and everyone started getting up from their seats. The ravens were up by five.

Lucas came up behind Michaela and tussled her hair.

"Ewe!" She whined. "Luke you're all sweaty! And I just washed my hair!"

"You sound like Nathan." He said. "Only normally it's I just GELLED my hair."

"Whatever." She turned back to Mouth. "I'm going to get water."

She got up and went to the water fountain where she saw Nathan gulping down water. She was about to turn around but she stopped herself and kept walking.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Nathan?"

"Hey." He said wiping his lips with his arm and swaying slightly on his heels.

"I'm sorry-" They said at the same time. They laughed and smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should just start over." Michaela suggested.

"I think I'd like that." He said, then held out his hand. "I'm Nathan Scott, a horrible boyfriend, great basketball player, and an okay brother. Hopefully you'll get to know that."

"I plan on it." She was about to take his hand but hugged him instead.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

"Ten seconds left on the clock and the score is tied. The game for the state finals could be anyones and tensions are high." Mouth said.

As the ref called the teams back in one of the guys from the other team, Damien West, came over to Michaela and Mouth.

"Hey." He said to Michaela. "How about we head over to my place after the game and you can show me how much you really hate Nathan."

"How about, I walk over there to show how much I really hate you." She said.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." Damien said leaning over the table to get closer to her.

"I think she said no." Mouth said.

"Back off, _nerd_ before I pound you into the ground like an ant." Damien leered at him. "Why don't you like screw your inflatable doll or something."

"What did you just say to my _friend?" _Lucas asked coming up from behind them.

"You heard me. Are you going to do something about it?" Damien sneered as Lucas stood there fuming. "Thought so. Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of."

He turned around to Michaela before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I told you Pucas leave me alone." He turned around to see that actually Nathan.

"Nathaniel my man." He said. "I thought you would be over screwing all the cheerleading team."

"That business, you had to take care of," He said grabbing Damien off the floor by the collar. "Is my sister." He growled.

"She's the infamous last peg to the Scott Triquatra." Damien said but it ended coming out as a squeak as he looked at his feet swinging off the floor.

"Michaela." He growled still looking at Damien. "Turn around, now please."

"Nathan what are you going to do?" Michaela asked standing up from her chair.

"Michaela, _now_." He demanded.

She sighed and did as she was told.

Nathan didn't waste one second in pushing Damien to the ground and start throwing punches at him.

The next second all hell broke loose. Referees tried to break it up and Lucas somehow got pushed into the fight.

* * *

"That was incredibly stupid for both of you!" Haley yelled at Nathan and Lucas.

"I didn't start the fight!" Lucas defended himself.

"Did you fight?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing." Haley said throwing them both ice packs to put on their matching black eyes.

"I'm going to go find Michaela, and not get yelled at." Lucas said getting up.

When Lucas was gone Haley sat down next to Nathan. "Don't tell him but...I'm actually kind of proud of the fact that you stood up for Michaela."

He laughed and smiled at her.

"Here." She grabbed the ice pack and held it to his eye for him.

He put his hand over hers for a few seconds and she felt her heart rate speed up.

He coughed as he moved his hand. "Where's Jake?"

She sighed and shrugged. Haley looked down upset. "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"I think Jake's cheating on me." She sighed.

He kill him. "No."

Haley nodded yes. "I hear him talk to her. Her names Jenny, and he calls her baby and tells her that he loves her. And sometimes he disappears for days and doesn't call or anything." She looked down sadly.

"Have you asked him? I mean it could be anything." Nathan said putting his hand over hers which was laying on the bench.

"I've tried but I'm kind of scared of the answer, you know?" She said.

Before he could say anything her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh yeah."

"No I get it."

"No it's fine."

"Alright bye."

Nathan silently clapped as he noticed she didn't say 'I Love You'.

"That was him. He can't make our date tonight. His parents are sick." Haley said quietly.

"How about I take you out instead then." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Nathan..." She said hesitantly. "I don't know."

"I'll buy you Mac-N-Cheese." As if he was trying to bribe a child.

"Fine." She sighed, smiling slightly.

"Ok you go home. And I'm going to drop off Michaela." He said smiling.

* * *

Rebbecca smiled to herself as she heard them reply Michaela's introduction on the local radio. She was so proud of Michaela.

She suddenly noticed the red light and hit the brakes on her car. Except they didn't stop the car. She pulled onto the emergency brake but it didn't work either. Not that it mattered because she still would have slammed into the car.

* * *

"Hey Lucas tough game." Rachel said slinking over to him.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No but you will." She smiled.

* * *

_"Just Hanging by A Moment here with you." _Michaela sang as she rode in Nathan's car.

"Ok! No more radio." He said turning the radio down.

"Fine." Michaela pouted.

"Oh not the dog eyes." He groaned. He sighed and turned up the radio.

She clapped happily. "Thanks by the way." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

"For punching out that guy." She said looking out the window.

"Michaela there are only a few people I would punch someone out for: Lucas, Haley, My mom, Karen, Peyton, and now You." He said looking at her instead of the road.

"Yay. I feel special." She smiled. She looked back to the road.

"NATHAN LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**I would have written a bit more, I was supposed too but I figured you'd rather have the chapter than the wait. Plus I'm sick and tired. So nighty night. And remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys,**

**So thanks for all the reviews and so just cause I just saw it Stardust is a really good movie it's like really well thought out and stuff. And I just read that I hit over 10,000 hits!! Yay! And because I'm happy about that I'm going to respond to some of your reviews:**

**Mels175:**** Thanks for reviewing and I do feel better so thanks for your concern.**

**Kyrandiana:**** Thanks and I guess you'll just have to read to find out what happened to Michaela's mom…**

**Rachtree: ****Thanks for the extremely long review and thanks for reading. And Nathan wasn't that mad now because of Haley and stuff but it will come back later in the story, and unfortunately for Peyton you can't help who you fall for. And that's what I was going for with Deb.**

**Slick101:** **Thanks for always reviewing**

**Jamyj30:**** Thanks and again you'll just have to read to find out about everything else.**

**Jess2303: ****Thanks and you'll have to read to find out what happened to everyone and Jenny is Jake's daughter he's not cheating on her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the song used which is Everything we had by the academy is...**

**Oh P.S. the first italics is a flashback and the second is song lyrics.**

Nathan blinked as he tried to open his eyes. Where was he? What happened? He looked around.

The walls were completely white. There was a TV hanging off the wall that was on. It was on that entertainment channel…what was it called…E! That was it.

His throat was extremely dry, and he had a pain in his right side. He looked to his side and saw Haley asleep in a chair next to him with a jacket over her. He'd seen that jacket before…it was Lucas'.

Where was Lucas? Where was he? Where was Michaela?

"Haley." He said well more like coughed out as he started coughing due to the dryness of his throat.

Haley stirred and opened her eyes. "Nathan."

"Water." He barely said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" She grabbed a glass of water off of the table and helped him sit up and drink it.

"What are you doing here? Where is here? Where's Lucas? Where's Michaela? What's going on?" He asked after a few minutes of drinking water. "And why does my right side hurt?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked. Lucas had told her that the doctor thought that he wouldn't remember much.

"I was in the car…" Nathan concentrated hard. "Michaela was next to me singing…" He sighed. "That's it."

She sighed. "Nathan, there was an accident."

"What accident? Where's Michaela? What happened to her?" Nathan asked panic rising. The heart monitor started beeping faster.

"Calm down Nathan. You're going to have a heart attack at this rate." She said putting her hand on his arm. His heart rate started going slower.

"Michaela's in the next room. A car slammed into your car, you have like six broken ribs, a broken arm, and broken leg…and you're the first to wake up." She said sadly.

"Michaela's still not awake?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Almost a week. The doctors weren't sure you were going to wake up." She said.

"Where's Lucas, and my parents?" He asked.

"Your parents umm…well they never showed your mom kind of had a panic attack and almost OD'd…" She seemed to be thinking about whether or not to say that. "…they sent her to rehab and your dad is who knows where?"

"Oh…" He said.

"And Lucas went to go see if Michaela was okay…she's all alone, so I offered to look after you while he went and stayed with her…incase she woke up." Haley said.

"Where's her mom?" He asked.

"She…" Haley looked around.

"Haley." Nathan said. "Where's her mom?"

"She was in the other car." Haley said quickly.

"And…what happened to her?" Nathan asked.

**A week later…**

Peyton paced in front of Michaela's room. She had assumed that Lucas was here when she saw he wasn't in Nathan's room and she was right. She had seen him through the window. But she was still debating whether or not to go inside and talk to him.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Lucas asked.

She turned around shocked and saw him.

"Yeah, I've been watching you for the past twenty minutes it was quite entertaining." Lucas said.

"How's Michaela?" She asked.

"Still the same…" Lucas said sadly. "The doctors say that they have about another week before they talk to my dad about cutting her off life support."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Want to come in?" He asked.

She nodded. He moved and let her into the room. He closed the door after her.

Michaela was lying on the bed, with her hair splayed everywhere.

"Oh I brought, her a CD." Peyton said handing it to Lucas. "I know that she likes Cute Is What We Aim For, so I put some of them and some other bands I thought she might like on there."

"Thanks." Lucas said putting it on the nightstand.

"When was the last time you went outside?" She asked.

"Can you tell it's been long?" He asked.

She handed him a mirror and showed him.

"Ah…" He said. He had stubble all over his face. "Guess I've been a bit preoccupied."

"I understand." Peyton said. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Yeah right," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I look like a hobo."

"Nah, you got nothing on Dumpster Dave." She said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked.

"It was supposed to be…" She said. "It didn't work out so well huh?"

"Nah…" Lucas said awkwardly.

"This is the first time I've been here since…my mom." She said.

Lucas walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know it sucks."

She nodded her head from her spot between his head and shoulder.

"Peyton can we talk?" He asked.

"Can we not? Not now." Peyton said.

He felt a sudden rush of cold air as she moved out of his arms.

"We have to Peyton." He said.

"Right next to your sister, who's lying in a coma in a hospital bed." Peyton said.

"Peyton…" He said as she started to walk out of the room. He grabbed her arm. He turned her around and kissed her.

She didn't respond for a second but then threw her arms around his neck.

She seemed to realize what she was doing all too soon and pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

_Hmm…_He thought. _She seems angry…interesting._

"You think you can kiss me and suddenly everything will be better because it won't be!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton I did not kiss Brooke first of all and second of all even if I did we weren't together remember?" He asked angrily.

"But I thought you had feelings for me!" Peyton said.

"I do! But you can't not be with me, and not have other girls not be with me either! It has to be one or the other!" Lucas screamed.

"Well… I'm sorry ok!" She yelled. "I'm complicated." She was much quieter this time. She sat down on the chair Lucas had been using when he was alone.

"I understand that." Lucas said kneeling down in front of her. "But you still have to choose, Peyton. Now do you want to be with me or not?"

Peyton sighed. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Haley, you know you can leave right?" Nathan asked. Nathan had finally been allowed to go home but had been condemned to bed rest. His father had hired a nurse to help him around the house while his mother and he where gone.

"I don't want to." Haley groaned in a baby voice.

"Why?" He asked with a tell-me look.

"Because me and Jake broke up." She said.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked in what he hoped was a sympathetic voice. Truth was his heart had begun to race a little when she said that, but he didn't want to be a jerk to her. He sat up and patted a spot next to him.

She jumped from her chair to Nathan's bed. "Well I asked him about Jenny."

"_She's no one." Jake said. _

"_Well obviously she's not no one if your always talking to her on the phone." Haley said. _

"_Don't do this Haley." Jake said. _

_They were closing up Karen's Café when she had asked him who Jenny was. _

"_Don't do what it's a valid question." Haley said._

"_She's no one." He said._

"_Don't lie to me." Haley said holding back her tears. "I can see it in your eyes and on your face. She is someone." _

"_Fine!" Jake yelled. "She is someone is that what you want to hear?" _

"_No!" Haley yelled. "It's not! You're supposed to tell me it's no one and mean it. And tell me that you weren't talking to another girl all those other times I heard you on the phone when you were calling her baby and telling her you loved her!" Haley was still holding back the tears. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

"_Well I was!" Jake yelled then stormed out of the restaurant._

"Oh god, Haley." Nathan said rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Haley said, this time she wasn't holding back her tears. "He's a jerk."

"He is." Nathan said. "You deserve so much better." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. "Ow, ow, ow. My arm."

"Oh! Sorry." She said laughing through her tears.

"Oh you think my pain is funny?" He asked.

"No." She said still laughing.

"Uh huh." He said nodding his head with an evil smile.

He grabbed one of his many pillows and started smacking her with it.

"Nathan!" She yelled and grabbed her own pillow and started hitting him with her pillow.

"Ow. Arm!" He yelled when she smacked his arm.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

He hit her with the pillow. "Got ya!"

She squealed.

Lucas put in the CD that Peyton had given him the day before. He hit play and The Academy Is's Everything We Had started playing.

_You were the only face I'd ever known._

_I was the light from the lamp on the floor,_

_and only as bright as you wanted me to be._

_But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,_

_and I do regret more than I admit._

_You have been followed back to the same place _

_I sat with you drink for drink._

_Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist._

He sighed and sat down next to Michaela.

"Hey Michaela." He said taking her hand. "They say if you talk to people in comma's it helps."

_Everything we had, everything we had,_

_everything we had, everything we had _

_Is no longer there._

"So me and Peyton got together finally." He said. "And you know your dying to see that, so that's one reason to wake up."

_It was the only place I'd ever known._

_Turned off the light on my way out the door._

_I will be watching wherever you go,_

_through the eyes of a fly on the wall._

_You have been followed back to the same place _

_I sat with you drink for drink._

_Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist._

"And Nathan got out of the hospital, it sucks he has a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. He can't play basketball for the rest of the season probably. But you're okay except for the whole coma thing."

_Everything we had, everything we had,_

_everything we had, everything we had _

_Is no longer there, longer there._

"See you gotta wake up because, I just got you. And I don't want to lose you."

_Well, you saw for yourself, the way it played out._

_For you, I am blinded._

_For you, I am blinded, for you._

"Bet you think I'm selfish I want you back because I don't want to lose you but you gotta wake up for Nathan too. I don't know what'd he do if you didn't wake up."

_I am no gentleman, I can be a prick._

_And I do regret more than I admit._

_You have been followed back to the same place _

_I sat with you drink for drink._

_Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist._

_"_He already blames himself for the whole coma thing. But if anything happened to you, he might...well I don't know. But know no matter what he did, he does love you. More than he loves me I'm sure. And I'm sure he'd never admit it but your his..."

_Everything we had, everything we had,_

_(you have been followed, you have been followed.)_

_everything we had, everything we had._

_(you have been followed, you have been followed.)_

Michaela's hand twitched.

"Michaela?" He asked.

Her eyes opened for a second and she smiled at him. Then her smile faded and her heart monitor started beeping rapidly.

_Everything we had, everything we had,_

_(you have been followed, you have been followed.)_

_everything we had..._

A whole bunch of doctors came in and pushed him away and the line went flat.

"Charge me up!" A doctor called. "Clear!"

_I'll be with you wherever you go,_

_through the eyes of a fly on the wall _

**Oh cliff hanger! Thought she was good there for a second. And I bet you want to know what happened to Michaela's mom. Review!! Oh and Happy Memorial day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I know I haven't written in a while but there is a really good explanation well a few. See the past two weeks were my finals, and then on last Thursday when I was going to write the new chapter my friend sent me a text message saying that the guy I liked was going to ask me out the next day. Needless to say I began to freak just a bit and then the next day he did but yet I was still freaking out and then on Saturday we broke up. Nice right? And then the finals started and Thursday I had to get two cavities filled. I've had the best two weeks right? But don't worry summer vacation just started so I should be able to update every single week at the least. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own OTH sigh. But to the best of my abilities I will try to own Cobra Starship one day. Incase you don't know that's a band and they rock. "_I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you. SHUT UP! Cause we won't stop!" _cough I apologize but listen to Cobra Starship. **

**Anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Luke!" Nathan called as he walked on his crutches towards Lucas, who had his head in his hands.

He had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour and no one had told him anything.

Haley was running to catch up with Nathan. Even on crutches he was ten times faster.

"Nathan, I told you not to come you should still be in bed." Lucas said.

"You're kidding right?" Nathan asked.

"I tried to stop him Luke." Haley huffed out still out of breath. "But he refused to stay."

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"In surgery, I think." Lucas said.

"You think?!" Nathan yelled.

"Well I'm sorry okay?! I'm not a doctor!" Lucas yelled.

"You've only been standing here for the past hour-!" Nathan yelled.

"Guys!" Haley yelled at them as a doctor stood by waiting for them to stop.

"-What have you been doing?!" Nathan continued on ignoring Haley.

"Waiting for-!" Lucas said.

"Hello?!" Haley yelled waving her hands in front of them and they still ignored her.

"-your slow limping ass to get here!" Lucas yelled.

After finally getting pissed off herself, at being ignored, Haley reached up (on her tiptoes) and pulled both of their ears.

"Ow! Haley!" They both yelled together.

_They really are brothers _she thought. "Doctor." She pulled them around (dragged in Nathan's case) and pointed towards the doctor letting go of Nathan's ear.

Haley let go of Lucas' ear and they both turned around to look at the doctor.

"Are you guys here for Michaela?" The doctor asked.

They both nodded.

"Where are her parents?" He asked.

"We're her brothers you can just tell us." Nathan said. "She's okay." He pointed towards Haley.

"Well, when she woke up her lungs collapsed and we had to immediately rush her into surgery. We lost her a few times but she's okay now. It's going to be a rough couple of days for but she should be okay. We will have to monitor her closely because if not she might fall back into her coma." The doctor said.

"Can we go and see her?" Nathan asked.

"Well, not all three. Really it should only be one person at a time but since you're her brothers I'll make an exception." The doctor said then walked away.

"You guys go." Haley said. "I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks." Nathan said as she sat down and they went towards Michaela's room.

"You know." Lucas said as they stopped in front of her room. "She probably still doesn't know."

"I know." Nathan said.

"We're going to have to tell her." Lucas said sadly.

"I know. I really don't want to but we have to." Nathan said.

Lucas sighed and nodded his head opening the door.

"Lucas. Nathan." She said as she saw them.

They smiled. It had been a while since they had heard her talk at all.

"Hey." Nathan said using his crutches to go over to her.

"What happened?" Michaela asked. "None of the doctors will tell me. And why are you on crutches? Where's my mom?"

"Michaela, there was an accident." Lucas said.

"Yeah, we were both in the car. That's how I got here." Nathan said looking down at his crutches.

She closed her eyes. "I remember that." Michaela said.

"Well you've been out for almost a month." Lucas said.

"Where's our dad? Where's my mom? And what about school? And what day is it--?" Michaela rambled.

"Michaela!" Nathan yelled causing her to stop.

"Sorry." Michaela smiled weakly. She looked around for a second. Then she groaned. "Wires, I don't like wires."

"Michaela." Lucas said while sitting on the corner of her bed. "We have to tell you something."

"I don't like the sound of that." Michaela said cautiously.

"You probably won't like what we have to say either." Nathan said.

Lucas hit him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Nathan winced. "I broke like six of those."

"Guys," Michaela said. "What do you have to tell me."

Nathan limped over to her nightstand and sat down on the edge of it. "Well, it's about the other car that was in the accident."

"What about it?" Michaela asked.

"It was your mom's car." Nathan said.

Michaela gave him a terrified look. "Where's my mom?" She squeaked.

"Michaela…" Lucas said sadly looking down.

"Oh God!" Michaela cried putting her head in her hand, with tears already leaking out of her eyes. "She didn't make it did she?"

Michaela had her eyes closed but didn't need to see Lucas and Nathan shake their heads to know what she was thinking was true.

Michaela started sobbing uncontrollably as Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Nathan moved off the nightstand to move onto the bed behind her. He softly started stroking her hair as she started sobbing louder.

**

* * *

**

One week later….

"Thanks, for coming with me Hales." Nathan said to Haley and she nodded.

They were waiting outside the hospital for Michaela to come outside, so they could take her to his house.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Haley shrugged.

"Well, I really didn't want to do it alone, and Lucas and Peyton were getting her room ready at home." Nathan said shifting uncomfortably under his crutches.

"When are you going to get rid of those things?" Haley asked.

Nathan growled. "Not for another two weeks at the least."

"Too late for basketball season." Haley said.

Nathan nodded as Haley reached over to rub his back comfortingly. He stiffened under her touch. If she noticed she didn't show any indication as she kept doing it until he had relaxed under her touch.

She was making it really hard for him. She had barely just broken up with Jake and he wanted to give her time before trying anything at all. But he had no idea how much time to give her and she wasn't making it any easier for him lately.

She was always around taking care of him, and…it was really rough for him. He was used to taking what he wanted when he wanted and not bothering with it until he wanted it again. He wasn't used to this.

_Thank God. _Nathan thought, the next second as Michaela was wheeled out of the hospital.

He didn't hesitate to move (or crutch **a/n sorry I have no idea what the right terminology is**) towards her.

"Thanks." Haley said to the nurse. "I got it from here."

Michaela didn't say anything as Haley helped her into the backseat of the car. She just stared blankly ahead as If she was dead.

Haley closed the car door and sighed at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged and Haley opened the passenger door of the car and helped him in before taking his crutches and dumping them in the trunk.

Then she went into the driver's seat and started the car before driving the Scott Estate.

This was going to be a long car ride.

**

* * *

**

Ok well I know I've been trying to make my chapters longer and this one is a step back but I really wanted to get something out to make you guys know that I hadn't forgotten about you. The new chapter will be out before Thursday because surprise I have ANOTHER cavity filling. The first time they find cavities in fourteen years and it's like five of them, no big deal. Not.

**Alright you know the drill review, review, and review. Or I shall have to fall back into a depressed state since my boyfriend broke up with me after one day. Not really, seriously I'm okay, though. People thought I was all depressed because he broke up with me and I wasn't. Really I wasn't. But seriously review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I was bored and decided to look at my stats for this story so let me give you the low down (don't bother me about my freaky word use I just felt like it). And this story with 16 chapters now 17 it has 66 reviews, right now 14884 hits, 18 favs and 44 alerts. Now when I wrote my other main story that is now completed that is from Roswell after 31 chapters I had 165 reviews, 18986 hits, 7 favs and 22 alerts. Wow I'm either almost caught up or past those stats, which is odd. Ok I'm over it. **

**So I was thinking and I wondering about what you guys wanted (I know odd right). So I'm going to let you guys choose which Naley lines we use in the story so leave a reviews or PM or whatever and let me know what you want to hear in this fanfic and I'll write them in. Well enough rant I'll let you guys read now I know you're anxious to read, or you should be.**

**Disclaimer: Must you remind me?! I mean I can't even own New Moon and Eclipse because my fathers an annoying person and loves to torture me. **

* * *

Lucas looked at his watch, it was almost four. And Michaela was still locked up in that room that his dad had given her.

He sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this it was beneath him but he had to make sure she was okay. He took out his lock picking tools and bent over to start picking the lock on her door.

"Lucas Scott what are you doing?"

Lucas turned around shocked and hid the tools behind his back. It was Peyton. "Nothing."

"Really?" She stepped forward with a suspicious look on her face. "Because that looks like something to me. In fact it looks like you are trying to pick the lock on your sister's door."

"What?" He scoffed. "No, why would I?—I mean I can't even pick a lock."

"Uh huh." She muttered in an unconvinced voice. "Hand it over." She held out her hand.

"Fine." Lucas moaned. He gave the tools to her and she slipped them on the table.

"Luke." She walked over and put her arms around his waist, while snuggling closer to his chest. "You have to let her come out on her own. She will when she's ready."

Luke wrapped his arms around her since they had been hanging limp at his sides. "I know, I just-"

"Wanted to make sure she's okay." Peyton said. "I get it but I also get what it's like to lose your mother and it's going to take a while before she's ready to do anything again."

"A while." Lucas whined. "I'm not that patient."

"Yes you are and you can be, so just suck it up." Peyton said.

Lucas pulled back a little and looked at her curiously. "Well, that was rude."

"Only slightly." Peyton said.

Lucas laughed and turned when he heard some shuffling behind the door.

They stayed there quiet for a second before Lucas sighed. He shrugged and they walked down the stairs.

Nathan was sitting on the kitchen counter on his laptop typing something. "Hey." He said without even looking up.

"Hey." Lucas said. "I'll be right back, and then we can go." He kissed Peyton on the top of her head and walked around the corner.

"Hey Nathan." Peyton said quietly.

"Hey." He said looking up and smiling at her.

"Nathan…are we-"

"Peyton." He said. "We're fine."

She sighed. "Okay good. I just didn't want-"

"I don't hate you and I'm actually happy for you and Luke. You make him happy." Nathan said.

"Thanks, Nate." She smiled. "So, how's the leg?"

He groaned and dropped his head.

"Take that as not good." Peyton said.

"No. Not good at all." Nathan sighed and turned his chair to show her his leg which was still in a cast. "They won't even take off the cast yet, and I can't do physical therapy until they take it off. **(A/N I have no idea if this is true or not so just bare with me.) **And Whitey said if I miss more than half the season he's not going to let me play the rest of the season. Now Dad is pissed off at me and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you just got to try and get better Nate that's all the matters." Peyton said. "And I'm sure there will be more important things going on around here then just basketball." She looked up and motioned towards Michaela's bedroom.

Nathan nodded and then went back to his laptop.

"Man what is Luke doing that's taking long?" Peyton said. "Wait." She patted her pockets. "Where did I leave the lock picking-"

"Ow!"

Nathan's head shot up from the computer and looked around.

Lucas came down the stairs with a sour look and…a bleeding head.

Peyton crossed her arms across her chest angrily. "Luke."

"She threw a book at me." Lucas said. "I think I need stitches."

Nathan shook his head smiling lightly.

Peyton sighed with an I-told-you-so look.

"And it was a big one." Lucas said. He came over to Peyton and she looked at the cut above his eye. "And we're talking Harry Potter big. I think it was a Harry Potter book."

"I told you not to go in there." Peyton said.

"She was malnourished she hasn't eaten in days. I brought her crackers." Lucas said.

Nathan shook his head as he looked at the computer.

"Stop laughing." Lucas said to Nathan.

"I'm not." Nathan said.

"Yes you are. On the inside. I can hear it." Lucas said.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital." Peyton said.

"Oh damn." Lucas said when they were almost out the door. "Nate can you get another ride to your other doctors appointment?"

"Yeah!" Nathan called. "I'll call Haley."

* * *

Brooke sighed and sat down at the bar. She was bitter. Really bitter.

That whole sex tape thing should have made her happy. But it went away way too quickly. With that stupid car accident everyone was more worried about the Scott's and what was going to happen to Michaela, and what would happen to Nathan's basketball career?

Would he be able to play again? Would this accident ruin his career for the rest of his life? Would the Scott duo become just become only a Scott? Blah. Blah. Blah.

A guy sat down next to her at the bar and smiled at her.

Brooke smiled bitterly and turned away.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked.

Brooke sighed and turned around and smiled rudely at him. "Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."

She turned around as he muttered "Bitch." And chugged down her drink. Was she really that sad? Was that really the only thing that was hitting on her?

"Nice." She turned around to see a red-headed girl and a brunette. She guessed the nice had come from the red-head.

The girls came and sat on either side of her.

"Rachel." The red-head said.

"Nikki." The brunette said.

"Brooke." She said.

"What pissed you off enough to bring you here?" Nikki asked.

"Guys. What else?" Brooke mumbled.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Rachel said. "Who knows we might be able to help you out."

"You go to Tree Hill High." Brooke said.

Rachel shushed her. "That's not something I go around advertising but yeah I do."

"And you're new." Brooke said. "And you're not." She pointed towards Nikki. "You used to go there."

"A different lifetime ago." Nikki said. "Bartender. Tequila shots for all three."

"Make them double." Brooke said.

"Triple." Rachel amended.

"I like the way you think." Brooke said leaning back into her chair as the bartender got their drinks.

* * *

"Well Nathan." The doctor said. "I think we're just about read to get that thing off of you."

"Yes." Nathan said.

Haley laughed at how excited he got.

"Does that mean we can get it off tonight?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"Hmm…" The doctor said. He looked at the x-rays one more time before talking. "Yeah. I think we can arrange that."

"Praise the lord." Nathan said as the doctor left the room.

"I never thought of you as the religious type." Haley said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Nathan said.

"Oh really?" Haley asked hopping onto the table besides him.

"Yeah really." Nathan said.

Haley nodded. "Well then why don't you tell me?"

_Wait a minute… _Nathan thought. _Is she? No? Either way I can use this. _"How about I tell you tomorrow?"

Haley looked at him confused for a second. "Huh?"

"Want to go out to dinner?" Nathan asked.

Haley's eyes widened. "Like as a date?"

"Yes." Nathan said then quickly amended himself. "I mean only if you want it to be, it doesn't have to be if that's make you uncomfortable."

"I think I can manage." Haley said.

Before Nathan could say anything the doctor came back in with the saw.

Nathan's eyes widened. "We have to use that?" He gulped.

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry. This won't hurt. A lot."

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm tired. I just wrote that whole entire chapter in like an hour and my laptop is getting hot. Plus I've been watching the news for 20 minutes and didn't even notice. Alright hope you like it. Review, and remember to tell me what Naley lines you want to be used. Also I just couldn't help it with that Brooke Line I just I love it. And duh duh duh! Evil Brooke, Evil Rachel and Nikki (no evil because let's face it she was always evil), the horrific trio what will happen? Okay. I'm going to go heat up some leftover spaghetti. Later gators.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I as I write this I am once again at the dentist getting another TWO cavities filled while I'm waiting for them to obviously and they're actually only numbing out my mouth right now. But lucky me they have Enchanted playing. And it just started! I hope I'm still here when he gets run over by the bike. That's just funny every single time. Ok enough chatting on with the chapters. **

**Oh and I've decided to take suggestions for what you want to have happen in the fanfic pertaining to Leyton, Naley anyone. So just leave it as a review and tell me what you want to happen. Ok and I know you all wanted the Naley date soon but it won't be in this chapter sorry.**

**Also since when have you like not been allowed to add more than fifteen documents to your Documents? It like threw me off. Not really but whatever read now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH but one day I will own a midget named Billy-bob.**

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were lying on the couch in his dad's house making out when Nathan came in. Well okay limped in on his foot.

**(Ah! The dentist just stuck me with the huge needle.)**

"Would you guys get a room?" **(Tongue numbing. Hate that) **Nathan said throwing a pillow, he had picked up, at them.

"We had one." Lucas said over his shoulder towards Nathan.

Peyton squirmed under him. "Get off."

Lucas sighed and moved into a sitting position next to Peyton. "What do you want mood killer?"

"I kind of need your help." Nathan mumbled.

"Wait did I imagine it or did The Great Nathan Scott just ask for our, us measly peasants help?" Peyton said in mock shock. She held a hand to her heart with her mouth open.

"Well by golly I think he did." Lucas said.

"Hey do you want to hear what I want help with or continue mocking me?" Nathan asked sitting down on a chair across from the couch.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other as if contemplating it. Then together said: "Mock."

"You do know you should have passed the adorable stage in your relationship already right?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and tell us what you need help with." Peyton said.

"I asked Haley out on a date and I have no idea what the hell to do." Nathan said.

"That's great." Peyton said. "Listen don't worry about the date I have it covered you deal with not screwing up before the date."

"Thanks Peyt you're amazing." Nathan said before limping into the kitchen.

"You really are." Lucas said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Not really I've probably hung out with Brooke too much." Peyton said and then they settled into an awkward silence.

"Peyton." Lucas said. "I'm sorry about the whole Brooke thing it was kind of my fault."

"No Luke it wasn't." Peyton said turning towards him. "It was hers for being such a horrible friend." She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Yeah it was if I'd never-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that she wasn't mature enough to come to me and talk about it." Peyton said.

"I guess." Lucas said.

Peyton leaned in and kissed him softly. Lucas deepened the kiss slowly making sure to take her all in.

After a few minutes Peyton moaned and Lucas gently nudged her to lie down on the couch. He held himself over her by his hands, only taking his lips off hers to allow them both to breathe.

"Do you mind?" A voice rudely interrupted.

"Dan, your back." Lucas said still holding himself over Peyton.

He turned around to see Dan standing in the doorway with his bags. "Yes I'm home for a few days and then I leave again."

Lucas sighed and sat up correctly.

"Mr. Scott." Peyton said quietly.

"Hmm...Peyton." Dan said smirking. "You seem to have a liking for us Scott boys do you not?"

Before Lucas or Peyton could respond Dan left leaving his bags in the doorway.

"Sorry about that." Lucas said. "Guess we'll have to make out at my mom's for a while."

Peyton laughed. "Bye Luke." She said before grabbing her sweater, kissing him lightly and then leaving out the front door.

Lucas sighed then walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan sitting at the counter.

"We need to talk." Lucas said.

"About the fact that Dan is back. I know." Nathan said reaching across the counter for an apple.

"No about your date with Haley."

Nathan turned his head to the side curiously.

"Look I know you're my brother but I've known Haley all my life and I swear to God if you hurt her I will kill you." Lucas said seriously.

"Don't worry." Nathan said. "I don't intend to."

"Good." Lucas said smiling.

Dan walked into the kitchen and both boys turned to stare at the counter. "Nice conversation."

Lucas scoffed inwardly.

Then surprisingly Michaela came down the stairs. She had on her pajamas and her hair was barely brushed. She looked sick. Skinny, neither of the brothers was sure if she had eaten lately.

"Hello Michaela." Dan said as if nothing was wrong.

Michaela didn't answer but went to the counter with the boys staring at her and slowly bit into an apple she grabbed.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other then back to her.

Michaela looked up at them barely meeting their eyes before she looked back down.

Nathan silently motioned to Lucas to talk to Michaela.

Lucas shook his head and motioned Nathan to do it.

Nathan shook his head.

Lucas gave Nathan a dirty look while mouthing: "Fine."

"Hey Michaela." Lucas said looking at her.

Michaela looked up at them blankly.

"You know." Nathan said. "I need new clothes for my date on Saturday, you want to help?"

"That's a great idea." Dan said suddenly coming into the conversation. "We should all go. Why don't you go get dressed?"

Michaela didn't say anything but just went back upstairs.

"I think that's a yes." Nathan said.

"Who are you going out with?" Dan asked.

"Haley." Nathan said hesitantly.

"Who?" Dan asked.

"Forget it." Nathan mumbled.

He walked out of the kitchen with Lucas following behind him.

"Hey, you know that Michaela's birthday is on Tuesday?" Lucas said.

"Yeah." Nathan leaned against the door frame of the front door.

"Maybe we should do something to make her feel better." Lucas said.

"Like throw her a party?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded. "We can do it at Tric."

"Does she even have friends?" Nathan asked. "I mean she was in school for like a week before the accident, and by the time she woke up school was over."

"We'll just invite the whole class." Lucas said.

"Sounds good to me." Nathan said.

* * *

Nathan sighed and turned to Michaela who was sitting next to him. They were sitting in the dressing room of the store (inside the mall) waiting for their dad to come out of the room. Lucas had left a few minutes ago to go and get them something to drink.

"Hey." He said.

Michaela stared at him with a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look." Nathan said. "I didn't invite."

"Well neither did I!" Michaela screamed.

Nathan looked at her shocked; this was the first time she had spoken since she had seen her in the hospital.

"It speaks." He mumbled not really intending for her to hear it but she still did.

"Well I'm sorry I was up for your damn shopping trip. In case you don't remember my mother died and I didn't even get to go to the damn funeral because I was in a coma." Michaela snapped before leaning back into her chair and looking away.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Nathan sighed. "Sorry."

"Me too." Michaela said quietly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Look." Nathan said looking at her even though she hadn't looked at him yet. "I get that you need time and that you're not really yourself but I've never had to deal with this before so I don't really know what to do."

"Well, I'm kind of new at this too." Michaela said sadly looking down.

"Then maybe we can get through it together." Nathan said.

Michaela nodded and Nathan reached over and took her hand in his.

Then Lucas came back with three bottles of soda for them. "Here." He said handing them each a bottle.

"Thanks." Michaela said.

Lucas stopped and looked at her for a second but didn't say anything, and then he went back to the chair he had originally been sitting in before he left.

Nathan went to open his bottle and it exploded all over his face. He angrily wiped at his face with his wrist and turned to look at Lucas.

"Whoops." He said innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

Then Michaela burst out laughing which caused Lucas and Nathan to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked coming out of his dressing room, with his regular clothes on.

"Nothing." They all muttered, and then they all leaned back with solemn looks on their faces.

"Well that wasn't odd." Dan said to himself, and then "Come on let's go." To everyone else.

They all reluctantly got up and went out of the store and into the mall. Then suddenly a whole bunch of reporters and photographers were in their faces.

"Mr. Scott, what do you think of you're opponent?"

"Are you worried about the elections next week?"

"Michaela and Nathan are you two still reeling from the car crash a few months ago?"

"Lucas who are you wearing?"

"Please, please!" Dan called out to all the reporters. "I'm just trying to spend the day with my family and I would appreciate if you would give us our space and privacy."

"Now it makes sense." Nathan mumbled so that only Lucas could only hear them. "This is why he came so he could get the voters to think that he actually likes his family, before the election next week."

"Mr. Scott!" One of the reporters called, she came up to him with a camera following her. "What do you think of the allegations that your daughter's mother was murdered?"

"What?" Nathan said to Lucas.

Lucas shrugged he hadn't heard that, he thought they had ruled it an accident.

"Wait," Nathan said. "Where'd Michaela go?"

"I don't know." Lucas said looking around.

"Well, that's ridiculous." Dan answered the reporter. His voice lowered almost as if he was sad. "Rebecca was one of the nicest, most unselfish people I had ever met."

"She must've heard what the reporter said then run off." Lucas said.

"Okay, you go towards the food court and I'll go the other way." Nathan said.

Lucas nodded and they made their way out of the sea of reporters before they ran into their opposite directions.

* * *

Lucas had almost made it to the food court and had to stop for breath. He still hadn't seen Michaela she had just disappeared.

"Hey you're Lucas Scott right?"

Lucas turned around to see a red-head talking to him. "Yeah, who's asking?" He didn't mean to be rude but he really had to go and look for Michaela.

"Me." She said she seemed to be unaffected by his rudeness. "I'm Rachel Gatina we go to school together."

"Great." Lucas said. Then he saw Michaela and started to run off.

"Wait." Rachel said stopping him by putting her hands on his chest to keep him from running.

"Look, you seem nice but I really have to go." Lucas said grabbing her hands and moving them off of his chest and dropping them to her sides.

"Are you sure?" She asked seductively. "I could make it worth your while." She fingered the top of her shirt.

"Even if I was interested, which I'm not, and I wasn't busy, which I am, I have a girlfriend." Lucas snapped. This girl was really starting to annoy him.

"Who said she had to know." She leaned into him and put her hands back on his chest.

"Why don't you," Lucas started once again taking her hands off his chest and pushing her back. "Get over yourself and leave ME alone."

Rachel chuckled as he ran off and crossed her arms over her chest. "I always like a challenge."

She turned over and waited for Brooke to come over.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded and held the digital camera up. "You have got to love modern technology." She showed the camera to her and flipped through the pictures for her to see them.

"This is going to be so much fun." Rachel said.

**

* * *

**

Bah, bah, bahhhhhmmmm! Ok sorry I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help having the reporter ask Lucas who he was wearing. Okay so I'll try and fit the Naley date in my next chapter. And remember give me suggestions of what you want to happen in the story, with anyone. Okay you know what to do click that little blue button and type something into the box! It's not that hard. Even a monkey could do it. And I'm sure that scientist already has them doing it. Well typing. Hmmm…I want a typing monkey that sounds cool.

**Oh right! Sorry, got distracted now review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I'm thinking that some of you are just a tiny bit upset about how Brooke is behaving. Well don't worry I will not have her that way the whole fic just for a little while longer. And don't get me wrong I love Brooke she is one of my favorite characters. And by now I know she should have gotten over it but the influenced of Rachel and Nikki has not helped at all.**

**Also I wanted to let you all know that the day I hit 100 reviews I will update everyday for a week, 7 days not just the rest of the week. And they will not be cheaped out chapters but good ones.**

**I'd like to thank Mels175, jamyj30 and Slick101 for being continous reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: No! Now stop reminding me!**

* * *

Michaela ran out of the mall as soon as she could.

There was no way someone had tried to kill her mom. Her mom was one of the nicest people in the world. She wouldn't hurt a fly so why would someone hurt her on purpose, better yet why would someone try to kill her?

"Where am I going?" Michaela asked her self. She had stopped to take a breath and realized she had absolutely no idea where she was. She looked around and didn't really see anything she recognized.

She looked around completely confused. This was the first time she had been out since she had left the hospital. Then she noticed an address that she recognized.

She ran over and knocked on the door. If it had been her inside the house then she would've thought a crazy person was knocking on the door.

The door opened and he looked shocked. "Michaela."

"Hey Mouth." Michaela said.

He stood in front of the door and closed the door. "Hey." He shifted nervously. "I tried to come and see you the other day but Nathan said you were sleeping."

"Yeah. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything for a while." Michaela said. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Sorry about leaving you alone with the announcing thing."

"It's okay. As long as you're okay." Mouth said. "Listen, I hate to be rude but I have a friend over."

"Oh, yeah, sorry-" Michaela started as the door opened behind Mouth.

"Hey Mouth is everything...okay?"

Michaela recognized her from the Sophomore class. Her name was Gigi or something.

"Hey, you're Michaela." Gigi said pushing past Mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Michaela said quietly. Mouth had been on a date. Of course he had. What had she expected him to wait for a girl who was not only two years younger than him but was in a life-threatening coma for over a month.

"That is so cool." Gigi said. "You know I work for the school paper and I would love to interview you for it, if you don't mind, obviously-"

"Uh, actually I was just leaving." Michaela said and turned around and ran to the sidewalk.

"Michaela!" Mouth ran up behind her out of breath. "Look, we-"

"It's okay, Mouth." Michaela said. "I get it." _That doesn't mean I have to like it though._

"I just--we just-"

"It's okay really Mouth." Michaela said putting her hand up. "But really I have to go before people start wondering where I am."

She turned around and left before Mouth could say anything else. Well, she had gotten distraacted from the stupid investigation. But she wasn't really sure it was a whole lot better.

"Michaela Scott?"

_Can't people just leave me alone. _Michaela thought. She turned around and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Hey, I'm Brooke Davis remember, I'm friends with your brothers."

* * *

Haley yawned as she stretched and walked through the kitchen.

"Hey Haley-bub." Her Dad said.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Hey, Haley." Her mom said leaning against the counter. "Anything special going on today?"

"Not that I can think of, why?" Haley said. Then thought it over to herself. She had to go to the library, then an afternoon of tutoring, and...that was about it. Oh, wait. She smiled. She also had her date with Nathan tonight.

"Judging from that smile, I don't think that's true." Her Dad said.

"Well whatever. Why?" Haley repeated her question.

Her mother smiled and held her cup of coffee up to her mouth. "Why don't you go look in the living room?"

"Okay..." Haley said slowly and then slowly walked out into the living room.

She gasped and her jaw dropped. Around the room where hundreds of dozens of flowers** (It's the little purple flowers from the wedding and stuff I just don't really remember what they're** **called)**_ ._

"Oh my God." Haley said.

She heard her parents come up behind her.

"You want to change that answer?" Her Dad said.

Haley shook her head in disbelief and went to the bouquet of flowers closet to the door that had a card on it. She opened it and turned around so that her parent couldn't see what the card said.

_See you tonight. _

_Hope you like the flowers._

Haley shook her head and sighed. She looked up and saw her parents looking at her waiting for an explanation.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Michaela sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"You can totally do better." Brooke said. They were in Brooke's house. After Brooke had come up behind Michaela in her car she had offered to take her home, but Michaela really didn't want to go home so Brooke took her to her house. And they were currently in her room lounging around. "I mean who wants a nerd."

"I guess." Michaela said sniffling. She had told Brooke everything and it ended in her crying her eyes out.

Brooke jumped on her bed and landed on her knees. She crawled over closer to where Michaela was sitting. "A girl like you deserves an older guy. Not only an older guy but a basketball player. I mean you're a Scott. Who deserves a basketball player more than a Scott? I know we'll go to a bar, I know one where all the basketball players go."

"I don't know..." Michaela said. "I mean I'm barely fifteen. I don't think-"

"Please." Brooke said waving her hand. "By the time I was fifteen I had already been to at least five bars, and was no longer a virgin."

"Oh I don't doubt that." Michaela said. "It's just I don't think my brothers or frankly my father would go for me going to a bar."

"Please," Brooke said. She was already up and going to her closet looking for clothes for them to wear. "Who cares."

Brooke's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey, I was about to call you."

"Whatever. Listen I sent the pictures." Rachel said.

"Good, so do you want to go to a bar with me and my friend?" Brooke asked.

"Nah." Rachel said. "I actually have plans."

"Okay." Brooke said. "Another time I guess." She was a little suspicious. That was odd. Rachel never turned free alcohol down, no matter what. Whatever she was doing probably wasn't good.

And for once Brooke wondered if she had done the right thing.

* * *

Peyton finished typing what she needed on the computer and hit print. She was finally done with the stuff Nathan and Haley's date.

She grabbed the last of the papers out of the printer and went downstairs. Now all she had to do was give this to Nathan and her job would be complete. Then she could go and hang out with Lucas and they could spy on them and watch Nathan crash and burn, which would be funny.

_Hmm…_Peyton thought. _That was kind of mean_. She shrugged. Whatever.

She went outside and stopped when she saw a manila envelope on the floor. Her name was on it.

She looked at her watch and saw the time. She had to get going. She picked up the envelope and dumped in the passenger side of her car. She'd open it at a red light or something.

* * *

"Oh come on." Brooke said. "Are you telling me that none of these guys are catching your eye?" They were sitting at the bar and Michaela had again shot down one of Brooke's guys.

"Yep, that's what I'm saying." Michaela said.

"Oh honey. We have so much to do with you." Brooke said as if she was talking to a baby. She reached out and grabbed Michaela's hand.

"Look I'm just not that into jocks." Michaela said.

"Honey," Brooke said. "Everyone's into jocks." Brooke let go of Michaela's hands and swiveled around in her chair to look around. "Ah ha."

"Who now?" Michaela asked rolling her eyes. Brooke was a really cool person but all she could think about was boys. And she liked hanging out with her but seriously the girl needed to get her head out of the gutter.

Brooke turned Michaela around and pointed a guy out of a group. "There. Quentin Fields, he was a shoe-in for the team until he hurt his wrist punching some guy out. And next year he's going to be a junior which is perfect for you."

"Yeah, I know." Michaela said. Well she had studied up on the team before she had helped Mouth out. She groaned. Mouth and that Gigi girl. That really didn't help. "He's also a shoe-in for jerk-of-the-year."

"Well Mr. Jerk-of-the-Year just zeroed in on you." Brooke said. She smiled and jumped off the bar stool. "Later."

"Brooke." Michaela whispered harshly. Quentin was walking over to the bar where Michaela was sitting.

"Hey." Quentin said. "I'm Quentin but you can call me Q."

"I know who you are." Michaela sighed and turned back towards the bar.

"And you're Michaela Scott right?" He asked either not getting the hint or flat out ignoring it.

"Yeah." Michaela mumbled. She grabbed some money out of her wallet and slapped it down on the bar.

She turned around and walked out of the bar.

"Hey wait up!" Quentin said running after her. He stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What?" Michaela asked pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Can you at least let me walk you home?" Quentin asked.

"No." Michaela started walking.

"Come on." Quentin said following her. _Damn she walks fast for such a small person_, he thought. "Look I'm just going to follow you, so why don't you just let me walk you home."

"Because," Michaela stopped and turned to him. "I'm not interested in jerks, and I'm definitely not interested in someone who's trying to get to my brothers through me."

"And what makes you think that I'm a jerk or that I'm trying to use you?" Quentin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I know your type." Michaela said.

"Oh yeah, and what's my type?" Quentin snapped.

"Guy."

"Cute." Quentin said.

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back home." Michaela said.

"Please let me walk you home." Quentin said. He was extremely close to begging. He didn't know why but he wanted to make sure she got home safe and he wasn't going to be sure unless he went with her.

"Whatever." Michaela caved. She was tired. She had a bad day and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

* * *

"Come on Jenny." Jake mumbled quietly. He was so tired. She had been crying all afternoon and he had no idea why. And all he wanted to do was hit the hay. "Please be quiet."

He yawned and Jenny finally seemed to quiet down.

"Oh you're such a good girl." He said quietly and put her down in her crib. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled in with her bear.

He went into his room and laid on his bed. "Oh, this is nice." He mumbled to himself.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"No." He said in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry. And he was pretty sure in about a day he would crack and start crying.

He reluctantly got up and went into the living. He closed Jenny's door on they way and opened the door of the living room.

"Hey Jakey."

"What are you doing here Nikki?"

**Ok so I was going to put the date in this chapter but it was already kind of long so I decided not to. I promise it will be in the next chapter. Well you know the drill. Comment, review. Tell me you hate, tell me you love it, whatever.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was busy and I just got a new Beta so I just got it checked. And I'd to say thanks to her. Also I want you to know that the sentences in Italic are from the show they are watching (I won't say what or who because I don't want to ruin the surprise of what's going on). And I know you were all complaing about Brooke but just a little spoiler someone's going to put her in her place tonight. Yay! lol. Anyways I finally put the Naley date I know you've all been waiting for it so here it is I won't keep it from you that much longer. But to brighten up your day I decided to do like a little quote or something funny in my author note so here it is. **

**The following are a sampling of REAL answers received on exams given by the California Department of Transportation's driving school:**

**Q: When driving through fog, what should you use?  
A: Your car. **

**Q: What changes would occur in your lifestyle if you could no longer drive lawfully?  
A: I would be forced to drive unlawfully. **

**Q: What problems would you face if you were arrested for drunk driving?  
A: I'd probably lose my buzz a lot faster.**

**And that's all I'm going to give you for now. Anyways on with the story.**

**Oh right wait if any of you were wondering I CHANGED my name from RoswellJunkie to Lil-Miss-Sarcasm (the AKA RJ was incase people were wondering but RoswellJunkie was too long to add to my PenName with the other part.)**

**Disclaimer: NO! Don't you get it already!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Nathan practically yelled into the phone.

"Look, Nathan, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to get along without me," Peyton said.

"Peyton I was counting on you! You can't do this to me! I have no idea what I'm going to do on my date tonight!" Nathan said. He looked at his watch. He was already late. If he didn't leave soon he wasn't going to make it to Haley's house in time.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind so much before," Peyton snapped.

"Peyton!" Nathan cried as she hung up the phone. He looked at his watch. "Crap." He ran out of the door and to his car.

* * *

Peyton threw her phone into the passenger side of the car. She had just pulled into her driveway when she saw him on her porch.

She slammed the door as she got out of her car and he walked around the car to meet her.

"Hey," he said. He bent over to kiss her but she dodged him. "What's wrong?"

"Just stay away from me," Peyton said.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked completely thrown off by how Peyton was acting. He figured she was pissed. Why? He had no clue.

"Like you don't know," Peyton scoffed. She slammed her car door shut and started walking to her porch.

"I really don't. Can you please just tell me why you are pissed?" Lucas asked while following her.

"You know," Peyton said. "I can't even believe I thought you were different, my mistake."

Lucas wasn't even sure she was talking to him. It sounded more like she was talking to herself.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, utterly confused. He knew Peyton could have weird mood swings but this was a complete 360, and he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I mean..." She trailed off as she reached her front door and opened it. "I can't believe I thought that you were any different then any of them." She walked into her house and Lucas followed her.

"Any of who?" Lucas asked, practically yelling. She was finally facing him as thery stood by the front door, which was still open.

"You're just like your father." She opened the door and surprised him by turning around and slamming something into his chest. She kept her on his chest and pushed him out the front door. "By the way, whatever we were is over."

She walked in and shut the door right in his face. He shook his head and opened the envelope she had shoved into his chest.

There were pictures inside. Lucas stared down at them. Pictures of him and that stupid red-headed girl from the mall. And if he didn't know any better then he could've sworn they were involved somehow.

Who the hell would do this? He walked down the stairs of the porch. He stopped and sighed. "Brooke." He threw the envelope into Peyton's trashcan.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Haley's door. He had made it by barely a minute. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do since Peyton had bailed on him. He'd just make it up as he went along and hope for the best.

"Hey," Nathan said as she opened the door.

"Hi," she said nervously. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"I would've brought flowers, but I kind of cleaned them out," Nathan said.

She laughed and smiled. "It's okay. My living room is going to smell good for weeks." Haley followed Nathan's lead and walked towards the car.

He opened the door for her and she got in.

Nathan held the door after she got in and leaned against it. "So listen, my plans for our date sort of fell through so I'm just going to go with the wind here." He said.

"Okay." Haley said. _This is going to be interesting. _"As long as you don't decide to tie yourself to a canoe and slide down a mountain, I'm good!" Haley said.

Nathan looked at her as he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"_That '70's Show_," Haley said in a duh-voice.

"Never seen it," Nathan said. "But you did just give me an idea." He closed her door and walked around the car.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked worriedly.

* * *

Haley and Nathan laughed at the TV.

Haley had to admit, he'd come up with the perfect plan. She'd been a bit worried at first, but when she figured it out, it was perfect. He'd taken them to a grocery store and they had each taken something to cook. They planned to cook their food without each other seeing. After that they would trade what the other made and eat that.

Next he had driven them to Blockbuster and gotten the complete first season of _That '70s Show_. After that, he'd taken them to his parents' Beach House to watch as much of it while they ate. He had started cooking his food on the barbeque while she cooked it in the kitchen. As they waited for their food, they sat on the living room floor watching _That '70's Show_ with their backs against the couch.

_"Oh dear, you know, ever since the plant cut back his hours, he spent all his time fixing things. Things that don't need fixing. Things I need, things I use, things I love. I gotta go hide the crock pot."_

They laughed again as the oven in the kitchen beeped.

"Oh, that's me!" Haley said she got off of the floor where they were sitting.

"I'm going to go check on my stuff," Nathan said as he got up and went in the opposite direction.

They came back around five minutes later with their food.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" Nathan asked, looking at the plate.

"It's food of the Gods!" Haley responded.

"Yeah, if the Gods are five year olds," Nathan said as he sat down on the floor in, his original place, in front of the TV.

"Well, at least I was trying to be slightly original," Haley said, sitting down next to him and exchanging her Macaroni with his plate. "I mean, Prime Rib? Could you have come up with anything more generic?"

"Well, I wanted to get hamburgers but considering that you work at a Café, you're probably sick of burgers," Nathan said.

"How considerate," Haley said and turned back to the TV. She hit Nathan lightly on the arm that had the remote. "Now press play, I want to laugh will I eat."

Nathan nodded and hit play on the remote.

_"Dating is prostitution, man, only you don't always get what you pay for."_

* * *

Lucas sat in the park leaning against a tree. He didn't know why he was there but he was. He hadn't really been paying attention when he was walking away from Peyton's house. But he needed to get away from there. He wanted to be left alone. He needed to find a way to prove to Peyton that nothing happened between him and that stupid redhead.

"Well, well, well. Lucas Scott. What a surprise."

Lucas let out an angry breath. He really did not want to see HER right now. He was afraid he might do something he would later regret.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"Just wanted to talk."

She bent down so she wasn't on her knees but was at his sitting height.

"Now what is the great Lucas Scott doing in the park so late? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Don't Brooke," Lucas snapped. He still hadn't looked at her. He didn't want to. It was her fault that he and Peyton had broken up. He wasn't exactly sure what he would do to her. He wasn't exactly in his right state of mind.

"Trouble in broody paradise?" Brooke asked, smirking.

Lucas finally turned to look at her, with a death glare. "Like you don't know." He stood up and started walking away.

"Well, I don't. In case you didn't notice, thanks to you, Peyton and I don't have a relationship anymore. So I have no idea what's going on with your relationship, or non-relationship, or whatever the hell you two have," Brooke said, standing up and following him.

Lucas stopped and turned around to look at her. "The reason you don't have a relationship, Brooke, is your fault. The reason that you and Peyton don't get along anymore is because you couldn't stand it that maybe she was the one who was getting some attention from someone who cared about her, and you weren't getting anything."

Brooke scoffed. "I don't need you or anyone else to make me happy. I can make myself perfectly happy."

"You're not happy, Brooke!" Lucas shouted. "If you were happy you wouldn't feel the need to ruin everyone else's happiness. You wouldn't need to make sure that your best friend feels like crap all the time and that she's alone and doesn't have anyone!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Brooke shouted. Her eyes were slowly becoming watery, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that.

"I don't, right?" Lucas scoffed. "You have no one, Brooke! You alienated your best friend who was the only one who would put up with this crap! Your parents are never around, and you don't have a boyfriend because you know what? Meaningless one night stands only last so long."

"You don't know anything about my life, so don't you dare judge me!" Brooke said angrily. She pointed her finger in his direction as she walked closer to him.

"I don't blame your parents for never being around," Lucas said.

Before he could say anything else she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Don't ever say _anything_ about my parents," she spat.

"Then tell Peyton the truth!" Lucas yelled, not even caring that she slapped him. "You want to have your friend back, you want to be happy? Tell Peyton the truth about those pictures and stop doing what you've been doing." He lowered his voice. "Is getting revenge really worth all of the loneliness and hate that you get?"

* * *

"I really had a good time tonight, Nathan." Haley said. They walked up the path to her house very slowly.

"Me too. I never actually thought that _That '70s Show_ was that funny," Nathan said, laughing.

"See, I told you!" Haley shook her head. "You should know that I'm always right."

"Apparently, I haven't learned my lesson," Nathan said. They were in front of her door already.

"I guess I'd better go..." Haley trailed off as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan said. "Night."

He leaned closer to her.

"Haley!"

Nathan jumped away and leaned against the house as Haley's mom came outside.

"Haley!" her mom said. "Thank God you're here."

"What happened, Mom?" Haley asked a little confused.

"Your idiot father ate a mango, thinking it was a fruit or something," Her mom responded.

"But Dad's allergic to mango," Haley said slowly. It slowly dawned on her that her father was more annoyed then worried about her dad.

"Exactly, and his face swelled up like a balloon. It looks like George Lopez's head and now we have to take him to the hospital," her mom said. She turned around. "Oh, hi Nathan."

"Ms. James," he said.

"Lydia, please. Sorry to ruin whatever was going on out here," she smiled knowingly. "But we need Haley's help because she knows all the insurance stuff and I lost the damn card."

"Again?" Haley asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's your fathers fault. I shouldn't give him the cards anymore. I think he purposely throws them away so he doesn't have to go to the hospital when he does something stupid. Like eat mango when he's allergic," she rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, I'd better go," Nathan said.

Lydia nodded and looked at Haley. "Well, let's get going. It won't be long until his head blows up so much that his throat does too, and he can't breathe... again."

Nathan nodded and then walked to his car.

"Bye Haley," he waved. "Bye, Mrs. Jam--Lydia."

* * *

**I know you all hate me for several reasons tonight, but hey drama! Lol. Ok tell me the several reasons why you were angry today and review. Oh and I know that jadedcutie494 was wondering what was up with Peyton. Well she was trying to be funny but she thought that her joke was more mean then funny. Ok well review!**


	21. Author's Note SORRY! Read Anyways

**Sorry guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been with my cousins. They just came from New Jersey to visit us and I've spent the past few weeks with them. And I will most likely won't update this week because I'm in Orlando with my cousins and we're going to Disney!! I might update on Friday, because we might not go to a park that day. Well, I will try to update as soon as possible, and if you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to PM me or Email me. Well, I got to go me and my cousin are watching The Lion King. When I do update I will replace this Author's Note with the chapter.**


End file.
